Total Drama Twisted Metal
by TND
Summary: After Total Drama World Tour was a success Chris teams up with the twisted metal Host Calypso to serve up the best season yet with 22 competitors not only competing for a Million Dollars but for there greatest wish to be granted. Discontinued.
1. AppIntro

**Total Drama Twisted Metal**

_Hey guys New Divide here you know I've seen my share of submit your own character stories so I've decided to finally make my own what better to do then combine two of my favorite things Total Drama and Twisted Metal._

As the camera turns on it shows Chris standing next to a man who has a Severely burned face wearing a Tuxedo.

Chris: Hello everybody in the World I'm Chris McLean the awesome host of Total Drama. As you know last season we got are highest ratings ever so how do you follow that you might ask.

The burned man spoke up

Man: By teaming with me Calypso the enigma of Twisted Metal himself.

Chris: Anyway not only this season are we offering 1 million Dollars but

Calypso: But also one wish your one greatest desire coming to fruition.

Chris: So send in your Apps we want to see twenty two of you. To see if your awesome enough to win on TOTAL DRAMA

Calypso: Twisted METAL HAHAHAHA

Chris: I'm beginning to like this guy

The camera cuts out.

_Okay for those of you who don't know twisted metal is a vehicle combat series about a bunch of people competing to see who gets to get a wish in various death matches. _

Here's the character vehicle's you can choose from.

**Thumper, Sweet Tooth, Outlaw, Grass hoper, Warthog, Road kill, Spectre, Darkside, Yellow Jacket, Manslaughter, Crazy 8, Junkyard dog, Mr Grimm, Axel, Hammerhead, Crimson Fury, Pit Viper, Mr Slam, Twister, Shadow, Firestarter, and Auger. **

Anyway here's the app I need Twenty Two. Eleven Male and Eleven Female.

Also I want people to submit with Guy apps because I don't this to be one of those stories where the only update is I NEED MORE GUY APPS.

Name (First and Last):

Age(16-21):

Gender:

Stereotype (Unique not anything like the surfer who's funny is a jock and cares for the Environment):

Hair (Style, Color, ECT.):

Eyes:

Tattoos or piercing:

Race(Diversity Wanted):

Sexual Orientation:

Day clothes:

Past ( Events leading up to why they want to make they're wish ):

Personality(NO MARY/GARY SUE'S):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear and why:

Family:

Paired up?:

If so, with what stereotype?

Wish:

Character Theme:

Vehicle:

Audition Tape (Not Mandatory):


	2. Need More Apps

_Hey guys now I really didn't explain the vehicle's all that well in the app so here are what the vehicles are._

**Bold =Available Vehicle **Regular = Taken Vehicle

Thumper-A Pink Lowrider

**Sweet Tooth-Ice Cream Truck**

Outlaw- Police Cruiser

Grass Hopper- A Green Buggy

**Warthog- A Military Humvee **

Road Kill- 68 Camaro

Spectre- A Silver Boxster Porsche

Darkside- A Big Rig

Yellow Jacket-A Beat up Taxi

Manslaughter- A Dump truck

**Crazy 8-A red rally bug with the number 8 on the side **

**Junkyard dog-Tow truck**

Mr Grimm-Motorcycle

**Axel-A person between two giant wheels **

**Hammerhead-A Green Monster Truck**

Crimson Fury-A red Lamborghini Diablo

**Pit Viper-A Camouflage Dune Buggy **

**Mr Slam-A yellow Front Loader **

Twister-A Blue Formula 1 Race Car

Raven-A Hearse

Firestarter- A red T-Bucket**, **

**Auger-A Crane**

_Here are the accepted apps so far_

Males

1 Alex Inzuka by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Mr. Grimm

2 Zakk Blythe by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Road Kill

3 Mr. Ash by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Darkside

4 Grady Christo by Tornography Vehicle Firestarter

5 Jade Logan by arceus100 Vehicle Outlaw

6

7

8

9

10

11 Reserved For TW Male

Females

1 Cherrie Bennet by GwendolynD Vehicle Raven

2 Sapphire Wilson by Blue Icewater Vehicle Grass hoper

3 Claire O'Conner by iloveyouu3 Vehicle Spectre

4 Snow Luna by filthyhalfbreed Vehicle Crimson Fury

5 Bonnie Demizzio by the dragon 1000 waiting for information about Vehicle

6 Aphrodite Jones by PoppiCott Vehicle Thumper

7 Anna Solar by deary Vehicle Twister

8 Mayline Uchida by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Manslaughter

9 Jill Murdinz by ZimBotMagoMaster DxC Vehicle Yellow Jacket

10

11 Reserved For TD Female

_Note fiflthyhalfbreed and Blue Icewater I had to change your vehicle since Another Dead Hero had a character who already had the dark side as a vehicle so I randomly changed the vehicle review if you want to have another vehicle leave it in the reviews._

_2__nd__ Note Many of you didn't get the character theme part of the app it's not your fault I really didn't explain it that well. It means that what your character represents like in the series the character Axel is trapped in a two giant wheeled machine by his father so he competes to get justice so his theme is basically Revenge._

_3__rd__ Note if your wondering why both AzNx dRiFtEr and Another Dead Hero have two characters well it depends If your character has a good wish, if your character works good of your other character or if it reminds me of a twisted metal character like Another Dead Hero character Ash reminds me so much of Darkside from twisted metal,2,3 and Head On._

The formula will be a combination of the two the challenges will be Combat vehicle based Death matches, Capture the Flag, Races etc like Total Drama there will be teams, and voting to see who will be kicked off but instead of the suspenseful final Marshmallow and Glided Chris there will be a two person death match to see who leaves the winner stays but the loser gets the boot.

Also I'm thinking about bringing back a character from Both Twisted Metal and Total Drama. Male from Twisted Metal and Female from Total Drama vote on the poll in my profile


	3. Still Need More Apps

Chris: I have the poll results for which female from Total Drama should be here.

Calypso: In a very close Poll Bridgette was picked over everyone else.

Bridgette: I really don't feel like competing in this competition it goes against my nature.

Chris: That's why we have a thing called contracts you have to compete

Bridgette: Fine *cough cough Assholes cough cough*

Calypso: Now Pick your favorite Twisted Metal Male due to taken vehicles you can only pick from seven.

His emotion changed from stoic to fearful in a matter of seconds.

Calypso: Please I beg you don't pick Needles please.

Bridgette: Come on he can't be that bad

Calypso: He Stabbed me in the chest.

Bridgette: Well he probably…

Calypso: He's a clown Psycho killer who's head is on fire 100% of the time.

Chris: Anyway vote to see which one makes it in and Submit we need 1 more chick and 5 more dudes.

_Here are the accepted apps so far_

Males

1 Alex Inzuka by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Mr. Grimm

2 Zakk Blythe by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Road Kill

3 Mr. Ash by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Darkside

4 Grady Christo by Tornography Vehicle Firestarter

5 Jade Logan by arceus100 Vehicle Outlaw

6

7

8

9

10

11 Reserved For TW Male

Females

1 Cherrie Bennet by GwendolynD Vehicle Raven

2 Sapphire Wilson by Blue Icewater Vehicle Grass hoper

3 Claire O'Conner by iloveyouu3 Vehicle Spectre

4 Snow Luna by filthyhalfbreed Vehicle Crimson Fury

5 Bonnie Demizzio by the dragon 1000 Vehicle Pit Viper

6 Aphrodite Jones by PoppiCott Vehicle Thumper

7 Anna Solar by deary Vehicle Twister

8 Mayline Uchida by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Manslaughter

9 Jill Murdinz by ZimBotMagoMaster DxC Vehicle Yellow Jacket

10

11 Bridgette Total Drama Female Vehicle Brimstone

Here are the cars still available

**Bold =Available Vehicle **Regular = Taken Vehicle

Thumper-A Pink Lowrider

**Sweet Tooth-Ice Cream Truck**

Outlaw- Police Cruiser

Grass Hopper- A Green Buggy

**Warthog- A Military Humvee **

Road Kill- 68 Camaro

Spectre- A Silver Boxster Porsche

Darkside- A Big Rig

Yellow Jacket-A Beat up Taxi

Manslaughter- A Dump truck

**Crazy 8-A red rally bug with the number 8 on the side **

**Junkyard dog-Tow truck**

Mr Grimm-Motorcycle

**Axel-A person between two giant wheels **

**Hammerhead-A Green Monster Truck**

Crimson Fury-A red Lamborghini Diablo

Pit Viper-A Camouflage Dune Buggy

**Mr Slam-A yellow Front Loader **

Twister-A Blue Formula 1 Race Car

Raven-A Hearse

Firestarter- A red T-Bucket

Brimstone-El Camino

_Note I replaced Auger with Brimstone because it is just a better vehicle to be in this than Auger was._

So Submit and vote on the Poll for the Twisted Metal Male

The formula will be a combination of the two the challenges will be Combat vehicle based Death matches, Capture the Flag, Races etc like Total Drama there will be teams, and voting to see who will be kicked off but instead of the suspenseful final Marshmallow and Glided Chris there will be a two person death match to see who leaves the winner stays but the loser gets the boot.


	4. More Apps

Chris: So after the other poll in a landslide victory we have are Twisted Metal Male who is it well it is…

Calypso takes the camera from Chris

Calypso: I HATE YOU ALL

Taking the camera back

Chris: Anyway if you guessed from my friends expression the Male is Needles Kane. How does it feel to be back in twisted metal Needles

Needles: It's great to be back Chris and I'm looking forward to winning again Calypso.

Calypso breaking the fourth wall: Vote him off do it he will kill everyone

Needles: Now does this competition start yet

Chris: No we still need 5 apps 4 male and 1 Female

Males

1 Alex Inzuka by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Mr. Grimm

2 Zakk Blythe by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Road Kill

3 Mr. Ash by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Darkside

4 Grady Christo by Tornography Vehicle Firestarter

5 Jade Logan by arceus100 Vehicle Outlaw

6 Takbir Bashir by Myself Vehicle Hammerhead

7 Brock Hampton by GwendolynD Vehicle Crazy 8

8 Zacherious Swift by the dragon 1000 Vehicle Twister

9 Nanando Skylight by arceus100 Vehicle Warthog

10

11 Needles Kane Twisted Metal Male Vehicle Sweet Tooth

Females

1 Cherrie Bennet by GwendolynD Vehicle Raven

2 Sapphire Wilson by Blue Icewater Vehicle Grass hoper

3 Claire O'Conner by iloveyouu3 Vehicle Spectre

4 Snow Luna by filthyhalfbreed Vehicle Crimson Fury

5 Bonnie Demizzio by the dragon 1000 Vehicle Pit Viper

6 Aphrodite Jones by PoppiCott Vehicle Thumper

7 Anna Solar by deary Vehicle Axel

8 Mayline Uchida by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Manslaughter

9 Jill Murdinz by ZimBotMagoMaster DxC Vehicle Yellow Jacket

10

11 Bridgette Total Drama Female Vehicle Brimstone

Available Vehicles Left

Warthog- A Military Humvee

Crazy 8-A red rally bug with the number 8 on the side

**Junkyard dog-Tow truck**

**Mr Slam-A yellow Front Loader **

Twister-A Blue Formula 1 Race Car

_Note now I don't care if you have submitted a character you can submit another. AzNx dRiFtEr I'm not going to accept your third character since you already have two in the story._


	5. Final list and Intro

_Finally I have all the apps I need to start the story. So you'll have to wait a few days for the first chapter so here's the full list, the cars specials and the opening theme so yeah here it is._

Males

1 Alex Inzuka by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Mr. Grimm

2 Zakk Blythe by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Road Kill

3 Mr. Ash by Another Dead Hero Vehicle Darkside

4 Grady Christo by Tornography Vehicle Firestarter

5 Jade Logan by arceus100 Vehicle Outlaw

6 Takbir Bashir by Myself Vehicle Hammerhead

7 Brock Hampton by GwendolynD Vehicle Crazy 8

8 Zacherious Swift by the dragon 1000 Vehicle Twister

9 Nanando Skylight by arceus100 Vehicle Warthog

10 Greg Gomez by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Junkyard Dog

11 Needles Kane Twisted Metal Male Vehicle Sweet Tooth

Females

1 Cherrie Bennet by GwendolynD Vehicle Raven

2 Sapphire Wilson by Blue Icewater Vehicle Grass hoper

3 Claire O'Conner by iloveyouu3 Vehicle Spectre

4 Snow Luna by filthyhalfbreed Vehicle Crimson Fury

5 Bonnie Demizzio by the dragon 1000 Vehicle Pit Viper

6 Aphrodite Jones by PoppiCott Vehicle Thumper

7 Anna Solar by deary Vehicle Axel

8 Mayline Uchida by AzNx dRiFtEr Vehicle Manslaughter

9 Jill Murdinz by ZimBotMagoMaster DxC Vehicle Yellow Jacket

10 Fumiko Takashiro by Blue Icewater Vehicle Mr. Slam

11 Bridgette Total Drama Female Vehicle Brimstone

_The theme for the story is You know my Name by the Poets of the Fall_

If you take a life Do you know what you'll give? Odds are you won't like What it Is. **Shows Alex looking at a flyer for TDTM then squashing it in his hand**

When the storm arrives Would you be seen with me? By the merciless eyes I've deceived **Shows Zakk helping up Cherrie who tripped picking up her bible before running away when he see's Mr. Ash in the crowd of people**

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights But you yourself are nothing so divine Just next in line **Shows Sapphire talking with Snow when the two walk away Sapphire makes a face.**

**Shows Grady talking to Brock in a bar called "The Basement"**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you **Shows Nanado talking with Bonnie but after the conversation Bonnie "disappears" causing Nanado to quickly look around**

The odds will betray you And they will replace you **Shows Claire watching the TDTM commercial then looking at a picture before walking out of her house**

You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you It longs to kill you Are you willing to die? **Shows Zach bumping into Mayline helping her up before Mayline notices her wallet is gone **

The coldest blood runs through my veins You know my name If you come inside Things will not be the same **Shows Fumiko excited making Jill take a Picture of here and Bridgette**

When you return to my eyes If you think you've won You never saw me change The game that we have been playing I've seen diamonds cut through harder men Then you yourself but if you must pretend You may meet your end **Shows Takbir and Greg running down a road being chased by Needles in the Sweet Tooth**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you The odds will betray you And they will replace you You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you It longs to kill you Are you willing to die? The coldest blood runs through my veins Try to hide your hand Forget how to feel**Shows Aphrodite crying watching a car that says "Just Married" rolling by.**

Life is gone With just a spin of the wheelArm yourself because no one else here will save you The odds will betray you And I will replace you You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you It longs to kill you

Are you willing to die? **Shows Anna in the Axel charging towards Jade in the Outlaw both firing at the other**

The coldest blood runs through my veins You know my name (You Know My Name)You Know My Name (You Know My Name)You Know My Name You Know My Name**Shows Chris and Calypso watching all of these events the camera zooms in as it shows Chris giving a thumbs up and Calypso laughing. **

You Know My Name

**Shows the Firestarter driving by before getting hit by a laser launched by the Crimson Fury the wreckage of Firestarter Forms "Total Drama Twisted Metal"**

_So how did you like the intro. Review and tell me what you think. For those of you wondering about the cars they basically have 5 weapons a Machinegun, a weak Missile, a homing Missile, Ramming each other and A special attack like Crimson Furies laser. Here are the specials_

Thumper- Sound Wave

Sweet Tooth- Napalm Cone

Outlaw- Omni Tazer

Grass Hopper- Body Slam

Warthog- Patriotic Missiles

Road Kill- Spike Bomb

Spectre- Ghost Missiles

Darkside- Death Blast/ Strength

Yellow Jacket- Molotov Cocktails

Manslaughter- Load Drop

Crazy 8- Power Surge

Junkyard dog- Exploding Spiked Balls

Mr Grimm- Screaming Soul

Axel- Supernova

Hammerhead- Crusher

Crimson Fury-Reticle Pulse Blast

Pit Viper- Sizzle

Mr Slam- Grab and Slam

Twister- Tornado Twist

Raven- Soul Shadow

Firestarter- Torch

Brimstone- Bomb Dummies


	6. Introduction to Victims er Contestants

_Hey guys here's the first chapter._

Chris: Last time on Total Drama World Tour *Spoiler Alert* Heather beat Alejandro for the million.

Calypso: And last time on Twisted Metal I don't remember it's kind of a blur. _(1)_

Chris: Anyways we have decided to team up to give the most extreme, legendary and Awesome season ever. Will we reach our goal with 2 familiar faces and 20 new ones, will Calypso remember the last Twisted Metal and who will win this season find out soon on TOTAL DRAMA …

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHA.

Chris: Why do you do that.

(Intro)

Chris: And we're back now I'd like to introduce our first rookie this season Alex Inzuka. Alex was a 18 year old Hawaiian guy with jet black hair with snow white roots in messy spikes, icy blue eyes, wearing a orange prison jump suit with a wolf shape full head helmet and He also has gloves with the finger tips ripped off.

Chris: So Alex how does it feel to be the first competitor this season.

Alex: Whatever I'm just here to win.

Calypso: Now my turn to introduce Zakk Blythe

Zakk was a 20 year old Caucasian guy with Scruffy short black hair and beard, One Hazel, one glowing red eye , with a bunch of tattoos and piercing, wearing a Red/yellow/black flannel button up short sleeve over a black long sleeve hoodie jacket. White sleeveless shirt under it, black jeans and black boots.

Calypso: I think we have our Duncan for the season.

Zakk: You'd think put I'm much cooler than that punk.

Chris: And now we have Mr. Ash

Upon hearing that name both Calypso and Zakk tensed up

Ash was a 21 year old Caucasian a guy with Long shaggy black hair/beard and Black glass-like eyes wearing a Black trench coat, red long sleeve shirt under it, black pants, black boots, black sunglasses, creepy looking goat head like ring.

Zakk: Still following me thought I gave you the slip Boston.

Ash: Thought is nothing but a thing for the stupid I will get you at all costs.

Calypso: Cherrie Bennet come on down.

Cherrie was a 20 year Russian girl with Wavy blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, with a nice red ribbon tied in it as a head band. Giant baby-blue eyes A small button nose A nice heart shaped face Pale-ish, soft smooth and unblemished skin A nice curvy figure, very well endowed, and nice shapely legs. Wearing patchy white pants and vest with brown buttons, velvet black low-cut t-shirt, with red leather boots and red bow in her blonde hair- which is tied in pony-tail and loose strands at front. Like the others she brought a suitcase and holding a bible. Zakk couldn't stop looking at her.

Cherrie: Hey I'm up here what are you looking at anyway.

Zakk: I'm uh well looking at your uh bible yeah I'm looking at your bible.

Alex: Liar

Chris: Now here's Sapphire Wilson.

Sapphire was a 17 year old Caucasian a girl with Long, jet black hair in a ponytail, Royal blue eyes with black mascara, wearing a royal blue halter top, with a matching royal blue mini skirt. With black high heels.

Ash: Sapphire that's interesting name.

Sapphire: Thank you.

**Confession Cam(in a black sedan)**

**Sapphire: Interesting Name like I don't get that complement every two minutes**

**Ash: This girl is very intriguing **

Calypso: Takbir Bashir your time has come.

Takbir was a 19 year old African guy with flat black hair, brown eyes, Wearing a white shirt under a brown leather jacket and jeans. Like the others he had a suit case but outside of it he was holding a shotgun.

Calypso: Takbir are you sure that that's not loaded.

Takbir: Yeah man it's fine it's not cocked or anything.

As he put the shotgun down it fired leaving a hole in the ceiling

Takbir: Huh it was loaded

**Confession Cam**

**Sapphire: Why'd they let him in he could have killed anyone of us.**

**Zakk: This guy seems awesome we'll see.**

Chris: Okay here's Claire O'Conner.

Claire was a 16 year old Irish girl with Dark red hair that goes to her shoulders; it is straight. Pale green Eyes. Wearing Light purple t-shirt, jean shorts, flip-flops She wears small little diamond studs earrings.

Takbir: Nice earrings.

Claire: Thank You nice jacket.

**Confession Cam**

**Claire: This is going to be fun.**

**Alex: This girl seems to sweet to be here.**

Calypso: Here is Snow Luna.

Snow was a 17 year old Russian girl with black hair a bit past her shoulders with choppy layers and side bangs, large round and ice blue eyes. Wearing a black and blue plaid skirt with a black button up shirt and a gothic cross necklace with knee high boots

Claire: Nice clothes.

Snow: Thanks you too.

**Confession Cam**

**Takbir: Two really sweet girls. This is going to end in a slaughter. **

Chris: And here is Grady Christo.

Grady was a 20 year old French guy with Black cornrow hair, Thin and hazel eyes, wearing A black shirt with a Tron disk on it, over a thin white sweater, thin black pants, and black Nike shoes with Small diamond earrings.

Grady: Hey Chris great to see you again

Chris: Right again how do I know you.

Grady: We were in that movie together.

Chris: Doesn't ring a bell bro.

Calypso: Now it is my pleasure to introduce Jade Logan.

Jade was a 19 year old Asian guy with Black messy hair, Blue eyes, wearing Gray shirt with Chinese symbol "Dragon" printed on back. Blue jeans and black vest. Like Takbir and Cherrie he had a item outside of his suit case he held a sword.

Calypso: So Jade how does it feel to be in Total Drama Twisted Metal

Jade: ….

Chris: Here is the beautiful Aphrodite Jones

Aphrodite was a 18 year old American girl with long waist length golden red hair, piercing cold ice blue eyes with purple nose ring, tongue ring and belly button ring Wearing royal purple tube top and black mini skirt and high heels. Upon seeing her both Takbir and Grady got very wide eyed.

Aphrodite: Keep your eyes in your heads boys maybe you'll see the rest.

Grady & Takbir: Okay

Calypso: Now we have Anna Solar

Anna was a 16 year old American girl with straight mid-arm length blonde hair, baby blue half lidded eyes, wearing A brown tank denim skinny jeans and tan sandals with brown beads.

As Anna waked by she tripped on Jade's sword getting in an awkward position on top of him.

Anna blushing: Oh I'm so sorry.

Jade: …. .

Chris: Here is Jill Murdinz

Jill was a 17 year old French girl with dark red long straight hair, with side bang, dark green eyes, her eyes are small so she opens them a little, a lip piercing, very tall and skinny a hourglass figure and toned legs, wearing a white dress shirt, red denim pants and heels.

Jill started taking pictures of everyone,

Calypso rubbing his eyes: I Prefer you not do that.

Jill: Oh come on please.

Calypso: Oh okay anyways Mayline Uchida.

Mayline was a 16 year old Japanese girl with black hair to her back and snow white roots, dark brown eyes, wearing a black and red coursette/mini skirt. She has black skinny jeans and matching converses.

Grady: Nice to meet I'm…

Mayline: I don't care you stupid male pig!

Claire: Hey all he said was hi.

Mayline: Whatever.

Chris: Okay now here's Bonnie DeMizzio

Bonnie was a 16 year old Canadian girl with light brown hair to her shoulders on every side except the front, hazel eyes and wearing a grey T that sags a little at the neck with 3 hot pink lines that make a 'Z', a black layered skirt, grey shoes.

As Bonnie walked in she looked like she disappeared before reappearing next to Zakk.

Zakk: How do you do that.

Bonnie: Do what ? Zakk: You just like teleported in here.

Bonnie: No I didn't.

Chris: Now we have Greg Gomez.

Greg was a 21 year old Mexican guy with Black emo eye cover hair, Green eyes with heavy eye liner, skinny jeans and a graphic T Shirt with some screamo band.

Chris: Greg why did you join TDTM.

Greg: I thought whatever we're all going to die later anyway.

**Confession Cam**

**Claire: This guy is so Depressing.**

**Zakk: What a downer.**

Calypso: Now we have Brock Hampton.

Brock was a 20 year old Australian guy with Shaggy golden brown hair, Deep ocean blue eyes, wearing a Dark blue wife-beater, with ratty jeans, and worn out sneakers, a checkered white, blue and red buttoned shirt that is worn open as a jacket and the sleeves rolled up, brown string with a sharks tooth tied to worn around his neck.

Takbir: Hey sup man.

Brock: Nothing man.

Grady: I swear I've seen you before.

Brock nervously: No you haven't.

**Confession Cam**

**Grady: Where have I seen this guy before.**

Chris: Now here is Zacherious Swift.

Zach was a 17 year old Canadian guy with Brown hair forward, hazel eyes, wearing a dark green T with black rings on his shoulders and a golden chinease dragon picture on the fron, long jeans, B&W shoes.

Grady: Nice to meet you man.

Zach: Thanks.

Cherrie: Where'd my bible go.

Zach: Oh I found it over there.

Cherrie: Thank You.

Calypso: Now here is Nanando Skylight

Nanando was a 21 year old English guy with black hair and combed the wrong way, Brown eyes, with a X tattoo on his left arm, wearing a Black vest, black shirt, black pants, black baseball cap.

Alex: What's up with the black.

Nanando: What's up with the inmate suit.

Alex: Touché.

Chris: Now let me introduce the Final new member of the roster Fumiko Takashiro.

Fumiko was a 16 year old Korean girl with Long straight jet black hair, Wide brown eyes, wearing A white T-Shirt with the words 'Happy! Happy! Happy!' written in pink and a pink mini skirt.

Zach: So I see your happy.

Fumiko: Oh yeh I wike everything about wife.

Zach: Okay

Zach: Anyway Chris what did you mean by last new member.

Chris: Well to get better ratings we decided to bring back two old contestants.

Calypso: So NOW WE GIVE YOU THE OLD CONTESTANTS

**Confession Cam**

**Zakk: This is going to be awesome with these two.**

**Takbir: My jaw dropped when I saw them.**

**Greg: Now I'm sure we're all going to die.**

**Fumiko: Oh my god oh my god thih ih ho exciting.**

**Jill: I've got to get a picture of them.**

**Ash: Interesting**

Calypso: NEEDLES KANE AND BRIDGETTE.

Needles: Ohh it's great to back!

Bridgette: Why am I here again.

Calypso: The fan's honey they love yah.

Needles looking at Jade: Why are you here pretty : I'm not a pretty boy and if you say that again I'll cut your head off.

Needles: Tough talk I could kill you 20 times before you had time to swing your sword.

Takbir putting his shotgun in-between the two: Easy guys save it for the arena.

Needles: Bruce is that you old boy. _(2)_

Takbir: No it's Takbir.

Bridgette: I am going to hate this.

Fumiko: Oh my god youw Bwidgette I'm a big fan.

Bridgette: That's nice.

Calypso: The time to socialize is over now we will assign your vehicles.

Calypso: Needles you get the Sweet Tooth.

Needles: Of course

Chris: Alex you get the Mr. Grimm.

Calypso: Zakk you get RoadKill

Chris: Mr. Ash gets the Darkside

Calypso: Cherrie you get the Raven

Chris: Sapphire you get Grasshoper

Calypso: Claire you get Spectre

Chris: Snow you get the Crimson Fury

Calypso: Takbir you get HammerHead

Chris: Grady you get the Firestarter. Who comes up with these names.

Calypso: Jade you get the Outlaw. Past Contestants.

Chris: Bonnie you get the Pit Viper.

Calypso: Aphrodite you get the Thumper

Chris: Anna you get Axel's old thing.

Anna looks at Axel's old vehicle

Anna: Awesome.

Calypso: Mayline you get the Manslaughter.

Grady whispering: Sounds appropriate.

Chris: Jill you get Yellow Jacket.

Jill: Seriously a old beat up Taxi sure Claire get's a Porsche and Takbir get's a Monster Truck but I get a f***en Taxi.

Chris: Okay chill bra Jesus H Christ.

Calypso: Brock you get Crazy 8.

Chris: Zach you get the Twister.

Calypso: Bridgette you get the Brimstone.

Bridgette: Looks good enough I guess?

Chris: Nanando you get the Warthog.

Calypso: Fumiko you get Mr. Slam… Seriously we're trusting her with

Mr. Slam.

Chris: And Greg you get the Junkyard Dog.

Greg: Oh joy.

Calypso: To inform you the first challenge will not be elimination instead it will decide the team leaders and you can talk to the others via radio.

Chris: Why did you tell them that.

Calypso: Hey at least I didn't tell them what it was yet.

Chris: Fine so just take your vehicle's and drive through the portal.

Zakk: Wait portal.

Calypso: Yes portal know go.

As they drove through the portal.

Chris: So what is this challenge anyway.

Calypso: I just called in a favor from a old friend.

The contestants found themselves in a coliseum arena.

Needles: Fifteen years and they still can't get a knew coliseum.

Claire: Wait fifteen years how old are you.

Needles: You know I've lost track.

Chris: Welcome to the coliseum home of gladiators, lions and more important one of the events of twisted metal.

Calypso: So if you are a long time fan or contestant of twisted metal you will know who's about to come out if you watched our Black. _(3)_

Needles, Sapphire, Takbir and Zakk: Oh nooo!

Brock: What who is it.

Zakk: It's the devil incarnate

Sapphire: The guy who won twisted metal 8 of the 15 years it's been running._(4)_

Needles: The guy who blew up my car many times.

Takbir: One bad ass motherf***er

Calypso: That's right the terrible all power MINION.

As the coliseum door opened it shows Minion driving out in his Tank which was 48ft bigger than both the Darkside and the HammerHead which both were about 38ft tall.

Bridgette: Come on guys he can't be that tough.

Grady: Yeah we have specials, two types of missiles and machineguns.

Minion activates his tanks shield which Brock fired a missile but the shield shrugged it off.

Brock: Oh crap.

Minion: Time to twist some metal.

Chris: Last two to be left in the ring are the time leaders.

Calypso: READY SET GO.

The fight against Minion Begins next chapter.

_So How did you like it review and tell me what you think._

_1 The official winner for twisted metal HEAD On has not been said yet._

_2 I modeled Takbir after Bruce Cochrane the driver of Thumper in Twisted Metal 1,2,and 3._

_3 Not being racist the name of the fifth game is Twisted Metal Black._

_4 Yes 8 I do not count Twisted Metal 4 because that game sucked and 989 studio's just did not know what they were doing._

.


	7. MinionTeams

_Okay I'm making this a little more realistic then Twisted Metal like one car ramming another will damage it but like Twisted Metal one missile won't destroy a car but it will damage it. P.S Minion is such a cheap character._

**Back with Calypso and Chris.**

Chris: Are you serious Minion this early don't you usually save that halfway through.

Calypso: Yeah but I thought we'd begin with a bang.

Chris: This is sure a bang huh.

Calypso: Yeah (whispering) wait till they see what else I have in store.

Chris: What was that man.

Calypso: Nothing.

**Back with the contestants.**

Minion was charging up his missiles.

Zakk: Move, Move, Move.

As Minion fired a missile many had driven out of the way however Mayline and Brock were hit by the aftershock from the shot.

Brock rubbing his head: That's going to hurt in the morning.

Mayline: That hurt like a b****.

Needles pulled into a entrance way.

Needles: I'll just wait until he destroys 20 of them save the last we become the team leaders so I can just relax.

As everyone was driving around Minion mostly focused on hitting Zach, Grady, Bonnie and Sapphire.

Bonnie: Why is he trying to hit us.

Sapphire: He's trying to get the smaller ones out of the way, we can take him out if we…

Before she could finish her sentence Minion hit Bonnie and Grady with the missile destroying the Pit Viper and the Firestarter, Zach was able to avoid it with Twisters speed and Sapphire with Grass hopers jumping ability.

Sapphire: Take out the shield generators.

Zach: Yeah can't touch me sucker.

**Back in the garage. 20 left.**

Grady: First people out of the challenge damn.

Bonnie: It could be worse.

Grady: How?

Bonnie: We still could be in there instead of watching.

Grady: Good point.

**Back to the contestants**

Takbir: This is impossible dudes it's that damn shield!

Ash: Just suck it up try not to die.

Anna: Help someone.

Anna was being chased by Minion who had fired a missile at one of the two tires causing here to crash into Nanando's Warthog which caused him to fire his Patriotic missiles into Aphrodite's Thumper and Greg's Junkyard Dog damaging Greg but not destroying him but destroying Aphrodite's.

**Back in the garage. 17 left.**

Anna sorrowful: Oh I'm so sorry.

Nanando indifferent: Whatever. He left to go to his room.

Aphrodite: I forgive you let's watch the others fail.

Anna suddenly brightening up: Sure.

**Back to the contestants**

Chris: Did you see that it was so awesome.

Calypso: Wait when this hits TV put that in Slo-Mo and add cartoon sound effects.

Chris: Yes I like how you think.

**Back to the contestants**

Claire: Come on guys we have to work together.

Alex: She's right.

Mayline: Shut up you chauvinist with my hairstyle.

Bridgette: Hey let's just try to survive.

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette: I still hate this.**

**Claire: What is up with this chick.**

**Alex: Same hair?**

During this Minion took the time to ram into Fumiko causing the front of Mr. Slam to go into Manslaughter causing it to dump it's load of rocks onto the Brimstone launching a bomb dummy onto Twister.

Mayline, Zach, and Bridgette: Oh f*** me.

**Back to the Chris and Calypso**

Calypso: When that hits TV add the Mouse Trap theme.

Chris: Ha ha yes yes.

**Back in the garage. 13 left.**

Zach: What the heck just happened.

Mayline: We all lost the challenge stupid.

Bridgette: What is with you can you stop being a b**** for like 3 minutes.

Mayline: Whatever I'm going to room.

Fumiko: Oh bwidgette I'm wo worry.

Bridgette: It's okay it wasn't your fault.

**Back to the contestants.**

Needles: This is painful I can't watch this anymore. Guys with electric special attack you can short out his shield for about 0:30 take that time to hit his shield generators on the inside there are about four one on each side.

Brock: I guess that means me.

Brock drove close activating Crazy 8's Power Surge shorting out Minion's shield.

Needles: Now one of you.

Jill drove by throwing a Molotov Cocktail at the left generator.

Jill: Ha ha ha ha!

Alex jumped Mr. Grimm over the barrel of the tank launching a homing missile at the right generator.

Takbir launched a straight missile at the back generator but the shield activated just before it hit.

Takbir: I thought you said 0:30 each.

Needles: They must have given him an upgrade.

Minion took this time to ram Jill into the side wall, destroy Brock, Takbir and Claire with missiles.

Greg: I knew he would massacre us.

Snow: Know I'm beginning to think that too.

Sapphire: I'm surrounded by downers.

**Back in the garage. 9 left**

Brock: What hit me.

Takbir: About 1 ton of metal and gasoline.

Jill taking a picture: Yes that is probably my best shot ever.

Claire: That's great for you..

**Back to the contestants.**

Ash: I think it's time to thin the competition.

While Minion was chasing Cherrie and Greg, Ash took this time to ram Snow into the wall and fire four homing missiles at Alex.

Zakk: What are you doing?

Ash: Trying to make it easier to win.

At this time Jade had fired the Omni-Tazer at Ash paralyzing the Darkside. Which Needles used as an opportunity to fire his Napalm Cones at the Darkside destroying it.

Zakk: Yes he's gone!

Sapphire: And them there were six.

All of the sudden Cherrie's vehicle stopped moving

Cherrie: What's going on.

Minion took this time to try to fire at her but Greg latched on the sling of the Tow truck to the back of her vehicle.

Cherrie: You saved me?

Greg: Yeah you deserve to win the spot more than I do.

Cherrie: Thanks.

**Back in the garage. 6 left**

Alex: You a**hole!

Ash: Don't blame me for trying to win.

Snow: It's fine really.

Alex: Fine he just huh you know it's not worth it.

**Back to the contestants.**

Jade used the Omni-Tazer to take out Minion's shield, Sapphire then fired a weak missile destroying the back generator while Needles destroyed the front generator with his machine guns.

Needles: And that's for blowing up my car in the third season.

Minion fired a missile hitting Greg face first destroying it launching Cherrie into the stands, Minion then ran over Jade.

Cherrie: I'm okay.

Minion: THIS IS GETTING REDICULAS.

Minion starting to try to ram into Zakk and Sapphire but using the jumping ability of the Grasshoper Sapphire jumped over Minion, Zakk on the other hand was not so lucky getting hit by Minion destroying his car.

Needles then fired three homing missiles at Sapphire destroying her car. Meaning that Cherrie and Needles are the two team captains.

**Back with Calypso and Chris.**

Chris: You'd have to see this two believe it.

Calypso: No because one of the winners hid for most of the challenge.

**Back in the garage. **

Needles: Yes I knew I'd win.

Alex: You got lucky.

Cherrie hugging Greg: Yes thank you!

Greg: It was nothing.

As Cherrie walked away Zakk couldn't stop looking at her, while still looking at her Takbir walked next to him.

Takbir: Damn.

Zakk: Yeah.

Then Calypso and Chris walked in.

Chris: Campers know it's time to pick teams.

Calypso: Know Needles you pick a girl first then Cherrie you pick a boy so on in that order exedra I could care less.

Needles: Bonnie.

Bonnie appeared next to Needles.

Needles: That will take some getting used to.

Cherrie: Greg.

Greg: Whoopee.

Needles: Nanando.

Nanando: Cool.

Cherrie: Sapphire.

Sapphire shooting a death glare at Needles: Fine.

Needles: Claire.

Claire smiling walked next to him.

Cherrie: Jade.

Jade: Your dead clown.

Needles: Blah Blah Blah.

Needles: Zach.

Zach: Here are your car keys.

Needles: How'd you get these.

Zach: Found 'em.

Cherrie: Anna

Anna: Yeah.

While walking she tripped only to be caught by Jade

Anna bushing: Thank you.

Jade: Welcome.

Needles: Mayline.

Mayline: Whatever.

Cherrie: Zakk.

Zakk: Awesome.

Needles: Ash.

Ash: Good choice.

Cherrie: Bridgette.

Bridgette thinking: At least I'm not on evil team._(1)_

Needles: Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Okay big boy.

Cherrie: Takbir.

Takbir: Yeah.

Needles: Brock.

Brock: Yeah.

Cherrie: Fumiko.

Fumiko: Thank you.

Needles: Snow.

Snow: Yes.

Cherrie: Alex.

Alex: Great.

Needles: Jill is the only one left so.

Jill taking a picture of her team: Cheers to the winning team.

Chris: Now the time for the team names.

Calypso: Needles your team will be the Killer Klowns.

All of the Killer Klowns looked at Needles.

Needles: I swear to god I didn't pick that name.

Chris: Cherrie your team will be The Saviors.

Cherrie: That's great.

Chris: Who will win the first challenge, who will be the first winners, and who will be the first eliminated getting Ezekial's infamous spot find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA.

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HA HA HA HA.

_So what do you think good, bad or eh. Anyways a bit of self advertising over here but if you have another character in another story submit that character to my other story Total Drama Multiverse based on taking characters from other Total Drama Stories and seeing who's the best please review it only has one submission so far by a anonymous author not even done right so submit and give me an idea of what the first challenge should be._


	8. First Challenge and Alliances

_Okay tell me what you think of this chapter. Also I've decided to have more characters appear Trent and Amanda Watts interview the bottom two before the deathmatch to decide who stays have Duncan and Auger appear as mechanics of the losers wrecked car and Chef Hatchet will be in more of an intern type roll._

**It Also occurs to me a made an error I put one to many on the Killer Klowns so now Claire will be on the Saviors.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twisted Metal we decided to begin things with a bang by having 8 time Twisted Metal winner Minion destroy the drivers until two were left, after many awesome destructions Cherrie and Needles became the team leaders of The Saviors and The Killer Klowns. Who will win the first challenge, Who will come in last place and what ever happened to Chef Hatchet find out know on Total Drama

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHA.

(Intro)

Calypso: Drivers it's time for your first challenge.

**The Saviors**

Takbir: Yeah I'm so pumped for this.

Fumiko: Yeah wet'w do thiw.

Zakk: Yeah just make sure not to die today.

Greg: Be careful what you wish for.

**Confession Cam**

**Claire: Greg kind of creeps me out.**

**Sapphire: You know I hope we lose so we vote out the downer.**

**Bridgette: I am so going to hate this challenge.**

All of the Saviors left the room to get prepared for the challenge except for Jade.

Jade looking at a picture: I will avenge you.

Anna coming back: Jade what's wrong.

Jade: Nothing.

Cherrie in the door: Hey you guys can we talk I'm going to make you a offer you can't refuse.

**Killer Klowns**

Unlike the Saviors the Klowns were a little more chaotic.

Mayline: Which one of you chauvinist stole my shoes.

Needles: None of us you self righteous b**ch.

Nanando: Don't insult girls!

Jill: I need to get a picture of this.

Zach and Bonnie getting away from the chaos.

Zach: That was annoying.

Bonnie: Yeah so you're the one who stole her shoes.

Zach: Yup.

Bonnie: Your evil.

Zach thinking: Yep.

**In the garage.**

Chris: Welcome drivers are you ready for your first challenge.

There were a mixes of yes's and I don't cares.

Calypso: This first challenge will be an elimination challenge push members of the other team off with your vehicles, sadly as of now weapons will be turned off.

Chris: Let's see where this challenge will be held.

As the portal flashed showing three buildings connected from by knocked over bill boards, bridges and telephone poles.

Calypso: Ah the roofs of New York such nostalgia.

Zakk: Question why are showing us the stage.

Chris: Because it's a secret when we have a guy massacre you all.

Zakk: Okay.

Chris: Chef and an Intern will demonstrate this.

Shows an intern in a truck while Chef is in a golf cart.

Chef: I hate my job.

As the intern rammed into Chef causing him to fall off the roof.

Chris: So you got that.

Ash: Yes.

As they got in their vehicles.

Calypso: To the portal in Five, Four, Three, Two, One.

**Confession Cam**

**Alex: I have a vast disadvantage.**

**Ash: I can't wait to knock Blythe off the roof.**

Every competitor found themselves on the roofs. Many found one person they would stick to get.

Ash immediately went after Zakk.

Ash: Say your prayers Bltyhe.

Zakk: In your dreams Ash.

While both of their wills were at the same level between a Big Rig and a 68 Camaro it was a very one sided battle . Zakk was pushed to the edge of the building Jade charged at the side of the Darkside knocking it to the side.

Zakk: Thanks man.

Jade: Welcome.

Mayline: Your dead a**holes.

As Mayline charged at Zakk and Jade she was hit by Anna causing the force of the Manslaughter to back fire hitting a bill board ramp launching her off the roof.

**Confession Cam**

**Zakk: Why are these two saving my ass.**

Alex was facing his own problems he had Nanando and Needles chasing after him.

Needles: You go left I'll go right.

Nanando: Sure.

As Nanando drove at Alex, he didn't expect Alex to turn the Mr. Grimm on it's side going under the Warthog causing him to hit Needles sending them both across the roof but only Warthog to fall off the roof.

**Confession Cam**

**Nanando: How does that even happen.**

**Needles: Did we just enter the Matrix.**

Takbir was having an easier time since he had one of the biggest vehicles. He was chasing after Jill who had the misfortune of having a much smaller vehicle. As Takbir continued his chase Aphrodite drove by.

Aphrodite taking off her top: Hey Takbir!

Takbir looking at her: Oh my god.

As Takbir continued driving hitting Claire who was going after Aphrodite.

**Saviors- 2 gone Klowns- 2 gone**

Brock: Guys Jade and Anna are protecting Zakk hit them first.

Grady: Okay.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Ash: Agreed.

Snow: Sure.

Brock and Grady went after Anna while Bonnie and Snow head towards Jade and Ash just waited in the shadows. Anna was having an easier time pushing back but Jade not so much.

Jade: Come on!

Zakk rammed into Snow sending her off the building as well as pushing back Bonnie.

Jade: Thanks.

Zakk: Just to return the fav…

Before he could finish Ash rammed into Zakk sending him into Jade while sending them both off the roof. At the same time Brock and Grady had successfully pushed Anna off.

Zakk while falling: Every time.

**Saviors- 5 gone Klowns- 3 gone**

Zach had cornered Sapphire at the edge of a building.

Zach thinking: I just need to drive full speed it will knock her off.

As Zach went barreling at her, Sapphire just used the Grasshopper's jumping ability jumping over the Twister sending Zach off the roof.

Sapphire: Idiot

Bridgette found herself ramming head to head with Jill while Cherrie was being pushed back by Aphrodite.

Fumiko: Don't wowwy Bwidgette I'ww hewp you.

Greg: Huh I guess I'll back up Cherrie.

As that was said Fumiko picked up Jill in the Front Loader driving to the edge and dropping her off, before Greg could get over Aphrodite had pushed Cherrie off the side which Greg responded by knocking her off.

Greg: Huh I was to slow.

Alex was still being chased by Needles who was going at full speed. Alex seeing a bridge that had Sapphire on the other side.

While crossing Alex: Hey can you give me some help with this guy.

Sapphire: Yeah sure.

Sapphire drove straight into Needles side.

Needles: What who oh it's you nothing to worry about it's just you,

Sapphire: What can't you count it's two against one.

Needles: Yeah but it's you two the weakest links.

Sapphire drove at full speed knocking the Sweet Tooth backwards while Alex jumped the Mr. Grimm getting the back wheel through the windshield pushing Needles off the roof.

Alex: Thanks that guy was on my ass for a while.

Sapphire: Your welcome but you owe me a favor in return.

**Confession Cam**

**Needles: Beat by the weakest links.**

**Alex: Favor in return?**

But before any more words could be uttered the remaining Klowns Ash, Brock, Bonnie and Grady had arrived knocking Alex off the Mr. Grimm and more importantly off of the roof. Sapphire had fared better after a little pushing she had knocked Brock off of the side before being knock off herself by Bonnie.

Ash: Okay just the three of us left.

Bonnie: Looks that way.

Brock: How many of them you think left.

Ash: Probably three or four.

Calypso: Drivers since there are only six of you left blah bah giant roof etcetera winners I don't give a damn.

Just then a light had teleported the remaining Klowns and Saviors to a much bigger roof.

Ash: So this is it the best of best HA.

Bridgette: Well you don't look so great yourselves.

Ash: Touché.

Bonnie started to chase Greg she did not expect Greg to latch the hook of the pick up truck to the front of her car the inertia of the left over speed knocking her off the roof but since she was still on Greg's hook she had nearly dragged him down to.

Greg: Where's the un latch switch.

Before Greg could find the switch Grady had hit him making fall as well as unknowingly knocking off Bonnie too.

Grady: Okay there's still two left and three of us wait one, two, wait where's Bonnie.

Ash: You knocked her off you imbecile.

Grady: Oh crap I f***ed up.

Grady had then been hit off by Bridgette, causing Ash to ram into her side knocking her off and while being picked up Fumiko dropping him off winning the challenge for the Saviors.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER IN A FONOMINAL WIN THE SAVIORS BEAT THE KILLER KLOWNS, KLOWNS WE WILL BE SEEING ONE OF YOU GONE TONIGHT I KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME.

Calypso: You owe me 20 dollars.

Chris: So get your stuff packed and we'll see who's this seasons Ezekial find out in a little.

Zach: So who we are going to vote out.

Ash: Grady.

Grady: What why me WE should vote out Mayline she was the first out.

Mayline: Yeah okay pig you knocked one of our members off.

While this was going on Takbir was walking down a hallway only to be grabbed by a pair of hands into a closet.

Takbir: Uh Cherrie what chu doin.

Cherrie: Look Takbir I'm forming an Alliance with you, me, Jade, Anna and maybe Zakk, so what do you say.

Takbir: Yeah.

**Confession Cam**

**Cherrie: Great Takbir, Jade, Zakk and Anna with this alliance I will control the votes.**

**Takbir: This is a great way to keep my game up.**

Zakk running: Hey Jade, Anna why'd you two help me.

Jade: Cherrie told us to.

Zakk: Why.

Anna: She wants to make an alliance of us four and Takbir.

Takbir walking with Cherrie: Yeah you in bro.

Zakk: Yeah.

Behind a corner Sapphire: Interesting.

Meanwhile with Zach and Bonnie.

Bonnie: So who you gonna vote for.

Zach: I think Mayline just because of her attitude you.

Bonnie: I don't know yet.

Zach: Just vote with me and you'll be fine.

Bonnie: Okay.

As the two got closer together almost enough space that they could kiss they were interrupted.

Chris: Klowns cast your votes and get ready for a surprise.

**Confession Cam**

**Ash: Grady.**

**Needles: Mayline she's a b**ch.**

**Nanando: Grady he's why we lost.**

**Snow: I vote for Mayline she's a danger to us.**

**Brock: Grady he knows to much.**

**Jill taking a picture: Mayline girls crazy.**

**Aphrodite: Mayline I could actually use Grady.**

**Zach: Mayline that is all.**

**Bonnie: I'm voting with Zach so Mayline.**

**Mayline: I vote for that idiot Grady.**

**Grady: Ash something's up with him.**

Chris: Alright so instead of marshmallows it will be car keys this season.

Calypso: The first goes to Needles.

Chris: Bonnie.

Calypso: Aphrodite and Zach.

Chris: Nanando and Jill.

Calypso: Brock.

Chris: Ash.

Mayline: So who does the final key go to.

Calypso: You will find out in while, Mayline and Grady get into your vehicles the two of you will face each other in a death match winner stays loser leaves.

Chris: Between Grady and Mayline, between the Firestarter and the Manslaughter who will win and stay find out after the commercial in Total Drama.

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA!

_Sorry for not updating in over a week I was busy with my other fic the TND Experiment but don't worry about that._

_So how do like it personally I think this chapter was really boring but anyway vote in the reviews of who should win Grady or Mayline and vote on a poll of who should win the next challenge the Klowns or the Saviors also Tornography and AzNx dRiFtEr write how your characters would respond to these questions in your reviews_

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_Plus after we have a loser we get to see their wish which is awesome because both have great wishes._


	9. Manslaughter vs Firestarter

_Okay first Death match this is probably going tell me what you think after all the vote was kind of one sided since after the chapter only seven people reviewed and two voted so yeah since Tornography didn't review I counted how the guy would vote so here we go._

Grady was walking down a hall way to get to his vehicle trying to get himself psyched up.

Grady thinking: Okay Grady this is your 8 mile, your Rocky III and your Braveheart you have to beat this psycho b***h.

Trent running: Grady, Grady I have ask you some questions.

Grady confused: Okay.

Trent: Do you think you'll win.

Grady: You know I'm not sure her vehicle looks like it can hit harder and take more damage then mine.

Trent: What do you think of Mayline.

Grady: That chicks f***in insane are team will be much better without her.

Trent: What will you do to your teammates if you win.

Grady: You know the Klowns will be much better without her you know like she's the one person at your school everybody hates but they don't know that.

Trent: Thanks good luck in the battle.

Grady: Yeah man.

Meanwhile Mayline was walking down her hallway with a cocky grin on her face.

Amanda: Hey Mayline hon I've got to interview you for the show.

Mayline: Fine.

Amanda: Alright first off do you think you'll win.

Mayline: Is the pope catholic? Of course I'll win.

Amanda: What do you think of Grady.

Mayline: Another f***ing pig in my books. One less man in this world.

Amanda whispering: Cocky are ya.

Mayline: What?

Amanda: Nothing what will you do to your teammates if you win?

Mayline: Bring hell to them, how dare they vote me out! Needles thought Minion was bad and Blackfield was crazy, he hasn't seen me...

Amanda: Okay I've got enough.

Mayline: Yeah whatever.

In the garage

Mayline: You ready to die pig.

Grady: In your dreams princess.

Calypso: Drivers get ready for your duel.

Mayline: Would we be here.

Chris: Good point.

Calypso: Yes drivers you'll be heading back to the coliseum to battle it out and see who deserves the spot on this team.

Mayline: Which is going to be me.

As the two drove through the portal they found themselves on opposite ends of the coliseum. Mayline charged at Grady firing three of the weak missiles he was able to dodge two them but one of the was able to hit him causing some damage.

Grady: Uh damn it.

Grady fired five homing missiles with three of them hitting Mayline.

Grady thinking: Alright doing good Grady you could do worse.

Mayline and Grady both began to fire their machineguns at each other doing some damage to each other. Mayline started to drive away with Grady following behind her firing weak missiles.

Mayline: You like chasing me huh well eat this.

Mayline them dropped her load rocks one hitting Grady, but Grady pressed back on the breaks stopping avoiding many of the rocks.

Grady: Crap Grady you should have seen that stupid.

Mayline fired four homing missiles each of them hitting Grady, Grady fired five missiles Mayline gets hit by all of them.

Mayline starts to charge Grady from the back before Grady activates the Torch which lights Mayline on fire before destroying The Manslaughter effectively meaning May line is the first one eliminated.

Grady: YEAH IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID PSHYCHO B***H!

Chris: And it's over Mayline is the first one eliminated from Total Drama Twisted Metal!

As Grady drove back into the garage.

Zach: Nice Man.

Needles: Way to go pretty boy.

Snow: Great one dude.

Aphrodite: Yeah you really proved yourself hot stuff.

Grady blushing: Thanks guys.

Meanwhile Mayline had driven in to a different garage.

Mayline confused: What huh what's going on.

Calypso: Congratulations Mayline you have won Total Drama Twisted Metal.

Chris: Yes here's your Million Dollars and your wish.

Mayline excited: Huh I MEAN YES I WON I WISH FOR WOMEN TO RULE THE WORLD, MEN ARE MY SLAVES AND I'M THE WORLDS RULER!

Calypso: So you have wished it so it shall be.

Chris: WHAAT DUDE WHY ARE YOU GRANTING THIS!

Calypso: You'll see you'll see.

As Calypso snapped his fingers the world around Mayline changing she found the garage as well as the Manslaughter, Chris and Calypso all disappearing. Mayline found herself sitting on a throne next to two women one holding a sword and the other holding a pistol guarding Mayline.

Mayline: What's going on.

Woman: The men are revolting we have been sent here to guard you.

Mayline: WHAATTTT!

Woman: Yes there are three currently driving through the hallway.

Mayline looked at security camera footage showing a car driving through the hallway but as she looked carefully at the car she found it was The RoadKill driving through the hallways.

Mayline: WHAT THE F*** WHY IS ZAKK HERE!

Woman: You know this man?

As she said this the Roadkill crashed through the doors as the woman with the pistol lifted her gun into the firing position, Zakk lifted up a pistol shooting her effectively killing her the woman with the sword charged at him but Jade stepped out of the Roadkill with his sword cutting the sword out of her hand then slashing her chest killing her. Mayline looked frightened as the two men approached her then Takbir got out of the car.

Takbir: Yeah you didn't think we'd do it did.

Takbir then proceeded to beat Mayline with both his fists and the back of his shotgun.

Mayline: H…o…o…w .

Zakk: We had some inside help.

Cherrie and Anna stepped in the room.

Mayline: Che…rr…eee Annn…..nna.

Anna: Yes we've grown tired of your rule and decided to kick off this invasion.

Cherrie smiled before slapping Mayline in the face with the back of her hand.

Takbir stepping back: Yeah hope you're ready to meet the doctor *cocking his shotgun* CAUSE I've got a SHOT fo YA!

As Takbir fired it for Mayline it went in slow motion seeing the shell hit her in the head sending her out the window her vision went black and the last words she heard were.

Calypso: I'm Calypso and I thank you for competing in Total Drama Twisted Metal.

Chris and Calypso watching from a monitor in the garage.

Chris: Holy Crap that was AWESOME!

Calypso: Yes that is why I Tivo'd this weeks episode.

Chris: Right one has fallen twenty one left find out who will really WIN next time on TOTAL DRAMA

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHA!

Chris: Wait what did you delete from the Tivo.

_Alright so how did you like it I know what some of you are going to say this chapter was brutal… yes it was but from Jade, Takbir and Zakk's perspective in the wish this was the woman who had kept them as slave for all of their lives if someone enslaved you and if you had the opportunity to kill him/her/it you would totally do the same thing plus the original ending proposed by AzNx dRiFtEr would have turned out much more graphic. So anyway vote on the poll for which group you want to win next._


	10. LA LA

_Okay chapter 10 let's get the second chapter started._

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twisted Metal romances were started and alliances made. After a AWESOME deadly start to the season we decided to do a little less deadly knocking your rivals of the roof. The Saviors where able to get the win after Grady knocked off Bonnie when knocking off Greg. Not surprisingly Grady was paired against Mayline in the bottom two. After a back and forth death match Grady came out the winner eliminating her. Who will be the second eliminated find out now on Total Drama TW…

Calypso: ISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA.

Chris: Never interrupt my intro again.

(Intro)

Sapphire: Hey Alex can I talk to you for a second.

Alex: Sure.

**Confession Cam**

**Sapphire: Since I found out about Cherrie's alliance I need Alex's vote to at least have a chance.**

**Alex: This is probably the favor in return.**

Sapphire: I need an alliance with you.

Alex: What?

Sapphire: Anna, Cherrie, Jade, Takbir and Zakk formed an alliance we need this to stay in the game.

Alex: Okay sure but…

Sapphire: Shut up someone's coming.

Takbir: I'm tellin you guys the best girls in the world are in New York.

Zakk: Yeah sure man Brazil has way better chicks.

Jade: Dude how many places have been.

Takbir: Yeah Tokyo, Moscow, Miami I've heard all of these come out yer mouth.

Zakk: Well I've been… hey Alex, Sapphire what are you two doing over here.

Sapphire nervously: Nothing nothing at all.

Jade: Cool Takbir says if he wins the million and wish he's going to get us all girls you in.

Takbir: Cause I'm the only one goin right now.

Alex: Sure man.

Takbir: Nice why won't you two go.

Walking away Zakk: Told you it's a personal thing.

Sapphire: So are you in.

Alex: Yeah.

Bonnie in an air vent: Interesting.

Bridgette walking with Anna in the garage being followed by Fumiko .

Bridgette: And that's how we survived in Hawaii.

Anna: Wow that was amazing.

She looks around and sees the burned wreckage of the Manslaughter.

Anna: Looks like Mayline lost.

Bridgette: Yeah but what's it doing here.

?: We're going to repair it Calypso is to cheap to get new ones.

Bridgette: Well it figures…wait Duncan?

Duncan: Hey Bridge what's going on.

Bridgette: Nothing just in another competition why are you here?

Duncan: Repairing cars after eliminations with an old guy.

?: Who you calling old you punk.

Duncan: Just shut up Auger.

Auger: No I have seniority over you .

Duncan: Maybe senilality but not seniority.

Anna: Let's leave the two love birds alone.

Bridgette: Yeah.

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette: It's great to see Duncan again.**

**Fumiko: Two totaw dwama contewtantw** **in one week thiw iw the bewt week of my wife.**

**Bonnie: So not only do Sapphire and Alex have an alliance but Cherrie, Anna, Jade, Takbir, and Zakk do too, tough for the Saviors.**

**Sapphire: This alliance improves my chances of staying.**

Calypso: Drivers get ready for your next challenge.

Needles: Here we go.

Grady thinking: Okay Grady just don't f*** up this time.

Chris: Drivers this challenge is a team death match get used to this one as it will happen a lot.

Calypso: Yes but the locations are varied.

Chris: Whatever just get out here.

As the drivers drove through the portal.

Chris: So where are they going today.

Calypso: You'll see it became a stable in my competition.

With Zakk, Takbir and Greg.

Greg: Where are we?

Zakk: Los Angelus, California.

Takbir: Add L.A. to list check.

As the three drove on as they saw Bonnie and Brock.

Takbir: It's ass kick'n time!

Brock: Oh crap.

Bonnie: I wish I could disappear right know.

Zakk fired five homing missiles at both with two hitting Bonnie and one hitting Brock.

Takbir decided to try to use Hammerheads Crush on Bonnie which was effective in crushing her car, Brock then used the Power Surge to paralyze both the Hammerhead and the Roadkill. He then unloaded all of his weak missiles into the Hammerhead destroying it. Greg fired 3 Spiked balls to try and hit Brock, two of them hit him destroying him.

Greg: Oh joy I got one.

Zakk: You make winning look depressing.

**Klowns-2 Savior- 1 **

With Nanando, Needles and Jill.

Nanando: So what should we do.

Needles: Well one of us should wait as bait then when they come the other two pop out and obliterate them.

Jill: Great idea but who should do it?

Nanando: Who do think.

As Jill was driving alone she had happened to find Alex, Sapphire and Bridgette, Jill drove by throwing a Molotov Cocktail but missing all three Saviors tried to piece together what just happened.

Sapphire: Well get her!

The three chased trying to hit her with a large amount of missiles and bullets some hitting while others had missed. Nanando fired his Patriotic Missiles while Needles threw his Napalm Cones and Jill threw her Molotov Cocktails using the jumping ability of the Grasshopper jumped into a building avoiding all of this Bridgette and Alex were not so lucky all Alex and Bridgette were able to do were fire the Screaming Soul and a homing missile respectively eliminating Nanando.

Nanando: Son of a-.

Sapphire: Catch me if you can ASSH***S!

Needles: I really hate that buggy.

With Ash and Snow

Ash: Where in the name of h*ll is Blythe!

Snow: Calm down I'm sure we'll find him eventually.

Ash: I hope so or there will be h*ll to… hold on I think I see him.

With Zakk and Greg.

Zakk: So you like any girls.

Greg: Why should I?

Zakk: You are such a…

Before he could finish his sentence Ash rammed him into a building destroying his car before Greg could do anything Snow hit him with five homing missiles destroying his car as well.

Zakk: Every time!

Ash: HA!

**Klowns-3 Saviors-5**

With Grady.

Grady thinking: Okay Grady don't screw up this time.

Grady heard two cars coming so he got ready to fire the Torch to try to hit something as the car turned the corner Grady fired only to see that he fired it at Zach who was being chased by Fumiko and Cherrie.

Grady: Crap!

Zach: Damn it GRADY!

Cherrie and Fumiko both fired four weak missiles destroying Grady.

Cherrie: Well that was easy.

With Needles and Jill

Needles and Jill were circling the building that Sapphire had jumped into.

Needles: Come on Weak link you can't stay up there forever.

Jill: Come on it would be the perfect shot for my album.

As she had finished she was hit by the Ghost Missiles and two weak ones which destroyed the Yellow Jacket.

Needles confused: Hey what the f***?

Sapphire: Hey Needles!

Needles: Oh f*** me.

Sapphire had activated the Grasshopers Body Slam crushing the Sweet Tooth from the momentum of the jump and the fall.

Sapphire: Who's the weakest link now!

Claire drove out of the shadows.

Sapphire: Thanks for that.

Claire: Your welcome.

Sapphire: After this can we talk in the room I have an offer for you.

With Jade and Anna.

Jade: Get her.

Jade and Anna were both chasing Aphrodite who was trying to fight back but couldn't against the speed and strength of two other cars.

Aphrodite: Huh didn't want to do this two weeks in a row but *lifting her shirt up* hey Jade.

Jade: Oh My God!

Aphrodite then turned the car around repeatedly firing her machineguns and her weak missiles at him destroying the Outlaw.

Anna: HEY!

Anna with her rage had activated Axel's special the Supernova launching various explosives and bullets destroying Aphrodite and the Thumper.

Anna: Guess I over reacted.

With Ash and Snow.

Ash: Who do you think is left.

Snow: I don't know but I think I see two of the Saviors.

Snow had seen Fumiko and Cherrie driving by.

Ash: You take the hearse, I take the front loader.

Snow activated the Pulse Blast out the headlights of the Crimson Fury hitting Cherrie in the side of the Raven followed by hitting it with two of each missile destroying it. Ash rammed head first into Fumiko but his first two wheels were in the front of Mr. Slam so she used the Grab and Slam grabbing the Darkside and slamming it down destroying it. Snow then fired all of her missiles at the Mr. Slam destroying it.

Snow: Okay Snow that was not a smart thing to do who knows how many of them are left.

Snow was then hit by ten homing missiles from Claire and Sapphire destroying her meaning that for the second week in a row the Saviors had won.

Chris: AFTER TURING IT AROUND THE SAVIORS BEAT THE KLOWNS AGAIN TWO IN A ROW, KLOWNS GET READY TO SEE WHO YOUR SENDING HOME CAUSE IT GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY.

Calypso: Thank you captain obvious.

Sapphire and Claire in the girls room.

Claire: So what do you want?

Sapphire: An alliance you, me and Alex.

Claire: Why?

Sapphire: Because Anna, Cherrie, Jade, Takbir and Zakk formed an alliance and this is our only chance to stay in if we lose.

Claire: Okay I'll join.

With the Klowns

Jill: Who do we vote out.

Needles: Who do you think Nanando.

Nanando was about to say something but was cut off by Zach.

Zach: No we vote out Grady he killed me!

Grady: Hey I thought you were a Savior!

Ash: It doesn't change the fact after a week you are still killing teammates.

Calypso: Drivers know is your time to vote.

**Confession Cam**

**Jill: *Taking Picture* Nanando.**

**Needles: Nanando.**

**Zach: Grady.**

**Bonnie: With Zach so Grady.**

**Brock: Nanando.**

**Aphrodite: Two attractive guys hmm Grady.**

**Ash: The twat Grady.**

**Nanando: Grady I will crush him.**

**Snow: I'm so sorry Nanando.**

**Grady:*Praying* Nanando please don't put me in the final two.**

Chris: Here we go first off Ash.

Calypso: Jill.

Chris: Bonnie.

Calypso: Brock.

Chris: Snow.

Calypso: Zach.

Chris: Aphrodite.

Calypso: And last but not least Snow.

Chris: Yep so Nanando and Grady get ready for your death match.

Nanando: Your dead.

Grady: Maybe.

_So the usual how do you like it this chapter was a little short but anyway vote in the reviews of who should win Grady or Nanando and vote on the poll of who you want to win the next challenge the Klowns or the Saviors give the Klowns a bone will yah also arceus100 and Tornography answer these questions in your reviews from the perspective of your characters._

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_So yeah vote in both reviews and polls._


	11. Firestarter vs Warthog

_Okay second death match this vote was so much closer but anyways let's get it started in here. (1)_

Grady walking down the same hallway he was sweating quite a bit.

Grady thinking: Okay Grady focus this time this is someone who you don't have a strong dislike against just try not to die.

Trent running: Grady I have to ask you the questions again.

Grady: Fine man go ahead.

Trent: Do you think you'll win.

Grady: Not so sure this Nanando is a great competitor you know.

Trent: Okay uh What do you think of your opponent.

Grady: He's a great guy he's not a psycho b***h like the b***h witch was.

Trent writing it down: Yeah what will you do to your teammates if you win.

Grady: Try not to f*** up next time.

Trent: Is that it?

Grady: Yeah.

Meanwhile with Nanando in his hallway he was cracking his knuckles.

Amanda: Nanando hun I've got to ask you some questions.

Nanando: Okay make it quick.

Amanda: Do you think you'll win.

Nanando: Most likely but that Torch looks like it can hurt.

Amanda: What do you think of your opponent.

Nanando: He is an idiot. He fired at Zach, and he's on the SAME TEAM!Amanda: What will you do to the others if you win.

Nanando: Knock out whoever voted for me with my missiles.

Amanda: That's all I need man good luck.

Nanando: Thanks man uh you know what I mean.

In the garage.

Grady: Good luck man.

Nanando: You to you'll need it.

Calypso: Drivers this time you will be heading back to the roofs to duel it out.

Nanando: Great where you first started to f*** up.

Grady: We couldn't go back to the coliseum?

Chris: Wasn't in the budget sorry bro.

As the two drove in the portal the both found themselves on opposite ends of the giant roof both fired five homing missiles at each other with three missiles hitting Grady and two hitting Nanando.

Nanando: What are you doing your letting this idiot hit you!

Nanando charged at Grady firing his machinegun at him, Grady tried to do the same thing but he found that his machinegun wouldn't fire.

Grady: WHAT THE HE**!

**Confession Cam**

**Zach: Ain't I just a stinker. (2)**

Nanando took this opportunity to try to fire his Patriotic Missiles but they wouldn't fire either which Grady used as a means to fire six weak missiles at Nanando.

Nanando: The f***.

**Confession Cam**

**Needles: When I say your gone your gone.**

Grady then repeatedly fired his weak missiles at Nanando while Nanando fired his homing missiles at Grady. While some of the missiles hit the two cars some of the missiles that hit each other would burst in the air causing the equivalent of a flash bang grenade to the face. As Nanando regained his sight he saw nothing Grady wasn't in front of him.

Nanando: What where did he go.

Grady: Hey ASSH***!

Nanando: Oh f*** me.

Grady then took this opportunity to fire the Torch at Nanando which lights him on fire destroying the Warthog meaning that Grady had somehow won against all odds.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER GRADY STAYS AND NANANDO IS THE SECOND ONE ELIMINATED I KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!

Calypso: You owe me another twenty dollars.

Needles: Nice one man.

Jill taking a picture: Cheers to the winner.

Grady: Thanks.

Meanwhile Zach talking with Bonnie, Ash and Aphrodite.

Zach: HOW does this idiot keep winning!

Aphrodite: Maybe it's luck.

Ash: Doubt it he's beaten Mayline and Nanando two of the fiercest competitors here that far surpasses luck.

Zach: You know what next week vote him and me out I WILL DESTROY HIM!

Bonnie grudgingly : Okay?

Meanwhile Nanando found that he was in a different garage.

Nanando: What's going on.

Chris: Congrats Nanando you've won Total Drama Twisted Metal here's your money.

Nanando: What… REALLY!

Calypso: Yes know what's your wish.

Nanando: I wish to have an ARMY force to kill the guys who kidnapped me for fifteen years.

Calypso: So you have wished it so it shall be.

Chris: This is going to be AWESOME.

As Calypso snapped his finger the world around Nanando changed the garage disappeared, and Chris and Calypso disappeared. Nanando then found himself driving the Warthog in a desert to a military checkpoint.

Nanando: What's the status soldier.

Soldier: We've located the five men you've been looking for.

Nanando: Take me there.

As Nanando arrived there he saw the five guys.

Nanando: Not so tough now are you. Fire men.

As his men got into the position to fire the five men did the same thing but he noticed he heard the shots from both parties he just didn't see the bullets when he went to look at the soldiers he found they were stuck in one position as he felt one he noticed they were plastic and with the kidnappers same thing plastic.

Nanando: What.

Looking around Nanando noticed he wasn't in a desert with an army of U.S. Marines he was with toy soldiers fighting toy versions of his kidnappers in some kids sandbox being controlled by two kids. Nanando started to freeze he was becoming plastic to before he was completely turned into a toy he heard.

Calypso: I'm Calypso and I thank you for competing in Total Drama Twisted Metal.

Chris and Calypso watching this on the monitors.

Chris: Turning his wish into toys nice.

Calypso: Well Christmas is right around and I figured I could make some kids Christmas.

Chris: Wait isn't Thanksgiving tomorrow.

Calypso: Maybe just do the outro.

Chris: Right two have fallen and the terrible twenty are left find out who's wish we'll see next on TOTAL DRAMA…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: You know what I'm going to go look at a calendar.\

_Okay so what do you think yes I know what your going to say this wasn't as brutal as the last one well I couldn't see someone turning into a toy being brutal in the T rating._

_1 Ah obscure song refernces you never betray me._

_2 Classic Looney tunes line fits anywhere._


	12. Paris: The Monumental Disaster

_Third challenge same as the second … wait._

Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Twisted Metal the Killer Klowns lost again and once again Grady found himself on the chopping block against Nanando due to him yet again killing another teammate during the challenge Nanando was there mostly due to Needles not liking him. After another back and worth death match Grady won again. Who will be the third eliminated, will the Klowns win this round even though they are at a two man disadvantage and will Grady kill anymore of his own teammates find out now on Total Drama…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA!

(Intro)

Sapphire with Claire and Alex.

Claire: If we lose this week who do we vote out.

Sapphire: One of Cherrie's alliance obviously.

Alex: Just vote out whoever does the worst in the challenge.

Claire: It's competition before…

Before she could finish her sentence Duncan flew threw the dorr.

Alex: You alright man?

Duncan: Yeah just in a fight with Auger.

Auger from a distance: Fight I kicked your f***in ass.

Duncan: Yeah last time I heard fights ended with a bell, and I didn't hear any bell!

Alex: That was unnecessary.

With Cherrie and Zakk.

Zakk: Okay this is going to be great.

Cherrie: Hey Zakk I have a question?

Zakk: What is it?

Cherrie: What's a n*****?

Zakk shocked: Where did you here that word?

Cherrie: I hear Takbir say it all the time.

Zakk: Well uh that word was a racial slur used to uh insult to uh his people.

Cherrie: What people n******?

Zakk: Just stop saying that word.

Cherrie: What word?

Zakk: N******!

At that moment Takbir walked into the room with Jade and Anna.

Takbir: WHAT!

Zakk: Takbir you don't understand…

Takbir: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT'S OUR WORD YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY IT!

Takbir then proceed to push Zakk who pushed back before it leaded into a fist fight which Jade had to break up.

Anna: Chill out guys we can solve this problem later.

Takbir angrily: Whatever.

With the Klowns.

Zach and Ash were staring daggers at Grady.

Grady: Why are they looking at me like that?

Brock: I don't know maybe because you lost us the challenge twice by killing your own teammates.

Grady: Know I remember where I saw you, you were working at the Basement that bar every celebrity goes too.

Brock: You stupid that's a secret the whole world knows it exists know!

Grady: Ohh… crap.

Needles: That's the fifth person who wants you out so your basically matched against whoever I chose.

**Confession Cam**

**Grady praying: Please let us win oh lord.**

**Brock: That IDIOT NO MATTER HOW CUTE HE IS I WILL VOTE HIM OUT!**

**Takbir: WHO DOES ZAKK THINK HE IS SAYIN THE N-WORD THAT'S OUR WORD!**

**Zakk: I f***ed up.**

Calypso: Drivers time for your next challenge.

In the Garage

Zach: Don't f*** up Grady.

Chris: Yet again we have a team death match.

Calypso: Hey this is a great location to have one.

Chris: Yeah okay just get it over with already.

As the drivers drove out of the garage.

Chris: So where are we going today.

Calypso: Oh a place that deservers to get a smashing.

Chris: Paris.

Calypso: Exactly.

Takbir and Zakk.

Zakk: Dude I think we should just let bygones be bygones.

Takbir: The only reason I haven't crushed you yet is because we're in that alliance.

Zakk: Okay let's just destroy some cars.

The two saw Jill and Snow driving at them.

Zakk fired five weak missiles at Jill while she threw a molotov cocktail at him ,Takbir used the crush on Aphrodite while she had fired the shockwave knocking him into a building destroying all four of them.

Chris: What in the name god just happened.

Calypso: Well I believe they just destroyed each other.

Needles and Grady near the Effiel Tower .

Grady: Why are we just sitting.

Needles: One so you don't f*** up and two Twisted Metal contestants secret.

Grady: Why don't I know what we're doing.

Needles: See rules one and two.

With Brock and Ash.

Ash screaming: UUUUUUUGGGGHHH!

Brock: What!

Ash: I didn't destroy Blythe this week.

Brock: Okay but maybe you can destroy that Asian girl who has destroyed you in the past two weeks.

Ash dissatisfied: Fine.

With Jade, Anna, Bonnie and Zach.

The four were doing battle firing missiles and ramming each other.

Zach: Give up dragon boy.

Jade: …

Bonnie: No hard feeling.

Anna: Yeah.

**Confession Cam**

**Zach: Dragon boy in hindsight worst insult ever.**

Jade fired the Omni Tazer which paralyzed the Pit Viper, Anna then ran over her car in the Axel. Zach fired homing missiles at both damaging them they both then fired their homing and weak missiles at him destroying him.

With Snow.

Snow was driving away from Claire, Greg and Alex who were chasing her through the streets.

Alex: Get her!

Greg: Yeah whatever.

As the three fired their missiles at Snow damaging her knowing that she was going to be destroyed she fired her Laser Pulse at them damaging Greg and Claire but destroying Alex.

**Confession Cam**

**Alex: F***ing motorcycle!**

With Cherrie, Bridgette and Fumiko.

Bridgette: And that's how we escaped Hawaii.

Fumiko: Gweat stowy Bwidgette.

Cherrie: Yeah really great.

As they continued to drive Cherrie was hit by five homing missiles and five weak missiles from Brock destroying her.

Fumiko and Bridgette fired their machineguns at Brock shooting his wheels out as well as his engine before finishing him with a homing missile. As Fumiko and Bridgette were getting ready to drive away but Ash hit Fumiko with the Death Blast destroying her as he started to charge at Bridgette she fired all of her bomb dummies at him hoping it would destroy him when it didn't she was ready for pain when Sapphire fired a homing missile destroying Ash.

Bridgette: Thanks Sapphire I owe you one

Sapphire: Good.

Sapphire on the radio: Okay who's left.

Claire: Me and Greg.

Anna: Jade and I.

Bridgette: So who from the Klowns are left.

Greg: Needles and Grady I think.

Sapphire: Okay everyone let's meet in front of the Eiffel tower to search for them.

While they were getting there.

Grady: I got it when we see them we drive down and torch 'em.

Needles: NO!

As the six Saviors got there.

Grady: What do we do.

Needles: Fire all your homing missiles at the Eiffel Tower.

As the missiles hit the Eiffel tower it started to collapse.

Grady: YOU JUST DESTROYED A CULTERAL MONUMENT!

Needles: Wait for it wait for it.

The Eiffel Tower collapsed on the six Saviors before any had the time to react only for Greg to say.

Greg: Oh s***.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER USING THE SURROUNDINGS TO THEIR ADVANTAGE THE KLOWNS BEAT THE SAVIORS I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY.

Calypso: You owe me twenty dollars.

Chris: Getting broke here.

Cherrie with her alliance.

Cherrie: So who do we vote out.

Anna: I think Sapphire she got us in front of the Eiffel Tower when it was going to fall.

Takbir: As much as I want to vote out Zakk right now she has a point.

Zakk: Thanks man.

With Sapphire and her alliance and Bridgette.

Sapphire: We're voting out Takbir okay.

Alex: Sure.

Claire and Bridgette: Why?

Sapphire: Him and Zakk were the first ones out.

Alex: It wouldn't have made a difference the god damn Eiffel tower fell on you.

Sapphire: Who are Greg.

Alex: Touché.

**Confession Cam**

**Alex: Takbir**

**Claire: Sorry Takbir.**

**Takbir: Sapphire's sorry ass.**

**Greg: Sapphire no reason.**

**Bridgette: Takbir I didn't want to do this.**

**Cherrie: Sapphire you think I didn't hear about your alliance.**

**Fumiko: Takbiw vewy vewy sowwy.**

**Zakk: Sapphire at least Takbir forgave me for the N-Bomb.**

**Jade written on paper: Sapphire.**

**Anna: Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: Takbir does that stupid motherf***** think he can fight me.**

Chris: We begin with Cherrie.

Calypso: Anna.

Chris: Bridgette and Fumiko.

Calypso: Alex and Zakk.

Chris: Jade.

Calypso: Greg.

Chris: And finally Claire.

Calypso: Sapphire and Takbir step on down for your death match.

Sapphire: Good luck n*****.

Takbir: Oh you f***in kid.

_So how did you like it yeah it is short compared to some of the other chapters but that was due to my moral conscience about all of the N-Bombs used in the Chapter as well as the blowing up of the Eiffel Tower. So Blue Icewater I need you to answer the usual question that comes with the death match._

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_So vote in the reviews of who you want to win the death match Takbir or Sapphire._


	13. Hammerhead vs Grass Hoper

_Okay this one was easier to decide the winner for._

Sapphire was walking down the hallway she was looking very cocky.

Trent running: Sapphire I have to interview you.

Sapphire: Fine just don't waste my time.

Trent: Alright do you think you'll win.

Sapphire: Of course, who the heck do you think I am?

Trent: No one but next question what do you think of Takbir.

Sapphire: He's nothing but a stupid n*****.

Trent: Okay harsh but uh… what will you do the others if you win.

Sapphire: They'll all become my slaves...and I shall rule the world HAHAHA!

Trent: You're beginning to sound a bit Maylinish.

Sapphire: Should I pull it back a little.

Trent: Nah I got all I need.

Meanwhile in the other hallway Takbir looked very angry.

Amanda: Takbir I have to interview you.

Takbir: Fine!

Amanda: Okaay do you think you'll win.

Takbir: YES!

Amanda: What do you think of Sapphire.

Takbir: Well she's a *********************** person and she can **** her a** monkeys' Claire and Alex with ******************** strawberries and ***************** baseball bat.

Amanda: Dude you do not know how much of that we have to cut out. Anyway what will you do to the others if you win.

Takbir: I'll shoot whoever voted for me in the face.

In the garage.

Sapphire: Good luck n*****.

Takbir: Good luck you f***in h***** a** cracker white trash racist lesbian c***.

Sapphire: Damn.

Takbir: Yeah don't play the racist with girl I've heard swears you can't even imagine.

Calypso: Drivers you'll battle your fight of the racists in the most racist place in the world Los Angelus.

Chris: Yeah I'm not betting this time.

Calypso: Why?

Chris: I'm out of f***ing twenties dude!

Sapphire: Hello what about us.

Chris: Whatever just go in the portal.

As the two found themselves on a high way heading to L.A. they both wasted no time in firing four of their weak missiles at each other.

Sapphire: He hit?

Takbir: She hit?

Takbir then started to fire his homing missile at her while Sapphire tried to counter by using what was left of her weak missiles with surprising effort.

Takbir: Come on you stupid piece of junk.

Sapphire: Why won't this thing work.

Both fired their machineguns at each other. Sapphire was trying to shield herself from the shells penetrating her windshield. Takbir on the other hand was trying to avoid having his tires popped from black rain coming towards him. Sapphire had her shoulder hit by a bullet and Takbir had one of his back tires popped.

Both: Damn IT!

As Takbir tried to drive straightly with the flat tire while Sapphire tried to get over the bullet in her shoulder. When Takbir got over to her he tried to activate the Hammerheads Crush but before it could come down Sapphire activated the Grass hopers Body Slam jumping about 20 feet into the air before crashing down on the Hammerhead. Meaning that Sapphire would stay while Takbir is leaving.

Chris: AW I SHOULD'VE BET THIS TIME!

Calypso: Sucks for you.

In the garage Alex and Claire were the only ones there to congratulate her.

Alex hugging her: Hey you did great.

Sapphire and Alex both started to blush and stare awkwardly at each other.

Claire: Hey let's get you patched up we saw you take that hit.

Sapphire: Yeah?

Takbir looked around at the different garage.

Calypso: Congratulations Takbir you have won Total Drama Twisted Metal , Chris give him his million dollars.

Chris: Fine *hands Takbir the million dollars* now make your wish.

Takbir: Well my only wish is that New York was free of hate and violence.

Calypso: So you have wished it so shall it be.

As Takbir saw the garage, HammerHead, Chris and Calypso all disappear in front of him he found that he woke up in his apartment in New York in his bed.

Takbir: Was that all just dream.

As Takbir walked out of his apartment he found all the graffiti gone. He also found everything the gang hideouts all gone the neighbor hood more clean than it usually was.

Takbir kneeling on the ground crying: He… He … Did it he actually did it.

As he continued crying until he heard this in his head.

Calypso: I'm Calypso and I thank you for competing in Total Drama Twisted Metal.

Back to Chris and Calypso.

Chris: You actually granted his wish.

Calypso: Hey the last two were downers I thought we should have at least one happy ending.

Chris: Three down nineteen to go who will be the next to leave, will Needles destroy anymore national monuments, will we have anymore racial slurs even though the one black guy was voted off and will we be sued by France find out next on Total Drama…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHHA!

_Alright so I know what your thinking Takbir only got a happy ending because he was your OC no some other characters will get happy endings too, as well as Twisted ending where the wish twists on them and Black endings where they do something bad like murder and get away I'll list who got what type of ending at the end of the next elimination anyway vote on the poll of which team you want to win. Next Chapter Christmas Special still a death match but wait till you see what happens._


	14. The River Park Rumble

_Alright Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza happy any other holiday you celebrate this chapter as promised the return of the boss._

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twisted Metal the Killer Klowns actually won a match with a two person disadvantage with the destruction of the Eiffel Tower. For some strange reason Takbir and Sapphire were nominated by the Saviors ending with Takbir losing. Yes the only black person in the competition is gone but he got a happy ending. Who will be the fourth eliminated, will there be another happy ending and will the Klowns win again find out now on Total Drama TW…

Calypso: ISTED METAL HAHAHAHA!

(Intro)

Sapphire with Alex and Claire walking through the building which had been very decorated for Christmas.

Claire: Wow this place cleans up well for Christmas.

Sapphire: Yeah but the big problem is that I was almost eliminated last time.

Alex: Sorry in case you forgot we don't control the votes.

As they passed through a hallway.

Sapphire: I don't care I just want to make sure I don't lose…

As Alex was about to respond he was interrupted by Claire.

Claire pointing up: Sorry to interrupt but mistletoe.

Alex and Sapphire stared at each other awkwardly for a little.

Alex: Uh well um uh.

Duncan: SON OF B****!

Sapphire: Let's go see that.

Alex: Yes I agree let's see what pissed off Duncan.

**Confession Cam**

**Sapphire: What's going on how is he doing this to me.**

**Alex: Focus Alex remember why you're here.**

**Claire: Those to are so cute together.**

Sapphire: Duncan what happened?

Duncan: SOMEONE STOLE SOME OF THE CAR PARTS!

They saw that the HammerHead was missing it's back wheels, Manslaughter was missing the steel pipes and the Warthog was missing one of it's doors.

Alex: Who did it?

Duncan: If I knew why would I have screamed dips***.

Alex: Question withdrawn.

Duncan: Good now I have to find where they went or my ass is fired.

Auger: That'll be good AHHAHAHAHA!

With Cherrie and her alliance.

Zakk: So who should we get to replace Takbir.

Anna: You know he was some of are friends, so just put your racial problems aside and then this can continue.

Zakk: It was an acci… you know what f*** it.

Cherrie: I think we should get Greg.

Anna: What why?

Cherrie: Well he helped me become the team leader.

Jade: Sure let's recruit him yeah woo *whispers* I don't care.

Grady with Brock.

Grady: Look whatever I did whatever I said I'm sorry.

Brock: Okay I guess I overreacted.

As the two were walking they came to the mistletoe.

Grady: Well this is awkward.

Brock: Well what do you think we should do.

Grady: Well…

Before he could finish Brock started to furiously kiss Grady. Jill walked down the hallway at the same she then took out her camera and took a picture of this.

Brock: Uh *runs away*

Grady just stood there for two minutes mouth wide opened shocked.

**Confession Cam**

**Brock: I'm gay so what!**

**Grady: WHAT THE F*** JUST HAPPENED!**

**Jill: SCORE two hot guys making out awesome!**

Calypso: Drivers time for your next challenge.

In the Garage.

Zakk: Okay what's are challenge.

Calypso: Oh you'll see just drive through the portal.

As they did.

Chris: So what is the challenge.

Calypso: The return of an old friend.

As the two teams look at their surroundings.

Anna: Where are we?

Zakk: A mall in Las Angelus set up for Christmas.

Jade: In honor of Takbir's elimination "how many places have you been".

Needles confused: Shouldn't we be killing each other right know?

Calypso: Oh no tonight you will be fighting MINION!

Everyone: AGAIN!

Chris: That's right but with a little surprise.

As they saw Minion appear he was not in the 40 ft tank he was instead in a 70 ft tall 100 ft long tanker truck that was equipped with various missile launchers, a flamethrower, his shield and to top it off spikes on the front of the hood.

Calypso: One condition if he is able to massacre you all again everyone is up for elimination if not and your unlikely able to destroy him the other team will be up for elimination.

Minion: Time to Twist some metal.

Ash: That joke was lame enough the first time you told it!

As Minion started to charge at the drivers.

Zakk: F*** SPLIT UP!

As they split up into four and three.

Minion: HMMM splitting up huh entertaining.

Snow, Zakk and Alex.

Snow: Where are we?

Zakk: From the look of it the parking lot.

Alex: Crap he's coming!

They saw Minion barreling through the lot destroying all the cars that got in his way. The three drove as fast as they could due to having the motorcycle were able to drive through the gaps in the parking spaces while Snow and Zakk were having a much harder time but the speed of the Crimson Fury made it easier for Snow. As Minion was catching up he started to fire a laser at them.

Alex: He can fire F***ING LASER BEAMS!

The laser then cut the Crimson Fury in half one of the halves going back and knocking Alex off of the Mr. Grimm crashing into a parked car. Zakk was trying to use anything using all his missiles to try to get by the shields, Minion's shield was not phased by this.

Zakk: Oh f***!

When Minion started to charge up the flame thrower Zakk was hit by something else the Darksides Death Blast.

Zakk: Every time!

Claire: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!

Ash: It's called process of elimination try learning it.

Zach: Hate to interrupt you but he's comin right at us!

The three tried to drive away as fast as they could. Ash decided to do something rather interesting by crashing into the mall causing everyone in there for shopping to scatter.

Claire: Why are you doing this?

Ash: Trust me I know what I'm doing I've done this before.

Zach: Why and how many times?

Ash: About 10 or 12 times.

As Minion followed launching missiles at the three damaging Ash and Zach but destroying Claire. Ash and Zach then barreled through a store.

Ash: Are you sure that this will lose him.

Zach: Yeah this always works in…

Minion charged his shield vaporizing the wall before blowing the two up. Minion looked on a monitor on the hood of the truck saying Klowns-3 Saviors-3.

Brock, Anna, Greg and Bonnie.

Anna: Hey Greg I've got a question to ask you.

Greg: What?

Anna: Will you join my alliance with Jade, Cherrie, and Zakk.

Greg: Sure whatever I don't care.

Brock: Why did you ask him in front us.

Anna: Because your not on our team..

Minion charged at the four from the back he had fired a laser causing Bonnie to crash into a pole.

As Brock charged to use his Power Surge to short out his shield but found that his shield didn't phase out.

Brock: What but…

The Crazy 8 exploded as the shield hit it.

Greg: Note to self shield equals explosion.

Greg launched his spiked balls at the shield causing it to flicker a little. Minion launched his long ranged flame thrower to take him out. He fired missiles at Anna she was able to dodge them.

Anna: Just have to activate the Super Nova *she started to think about Zakk and Takbir* THAT IS IT!

She activated the Super Nova, all of the missiles, and bullets his shield then deactivated from all of the things launched at it. Minion then fired his missiles at her destroying her, Minion hit his shield generator to try to get working again with no luck.

Minion: I can kill the rest without my shield!

Jill, Cherrie and Fumiko.

Jill: So were the odd bunch aren't we?

Fumiko: Yeah I wiwh Bwidgette waw hewe.

Cherrie: Okay all we need to do is not die.

Minion came from out of no where cut the unsuspecting Fumiko in half. Jill quickly made a Molotov cocktail and threw it at Minion doing some damage while Cherrie had launched a Soul Shadow on him. As he scowled Minion fired his flame thrower burning the two. Minion looked t the monitor Klowns- 6 Saviors- 7.

Minion: All you need to do is defeat these slimes and Calypso will be easy one step closer to where he belongs.

Needles, Jade and Sapphire.

Needles: Check around every inch he could be anywhere.

Sapphire: Yeah like I'd listen to you after every time you've tried to kill me.

Needles: Look I'm the only person here to fight Minion's f***ing tanker truck so it would be wise to listen to me.

Sapphire fired a missile Needles causing him to throw his Napalm cones at her destroying her, Jade tried to fire some missiles at but Needles dodged and launched another napalm cone to destroy Jade.

Needles: Well that backfired a bit at least I didn't di…

Needles was interrupted by Minion who drove at full speed had his spikes impale the Sweet Tooth destroying it.

Needles: S***.

With Aphrodite, Bridgette, Grady and Sapphire.

Grady: Okay let the best team win.

Sapphire: Your going to die.

Grady: Probably.

Bridgette: Come on Grady I'm sure you'll be fine…next challenge.

Grady: Okay if you say…

Before Grady could finish that sentence the Firestarter like the Sweet Tooth was impaled in the side.

Grady: I'M STILL ALIVVVVEEEEE HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!

Minion points the laser cannon at Grady.

Grady: I can never win.

And he blew up Minion then fired the laser at Aphrodite cutting her in two.

Sapphire: Bridgette just launch everything you have at the tanker part not the hood the tanker.

Bridgette: Okay.

After taking his eyes off of the exploding Grady all Minion could see coming at him was a mixture of missiles, bullets and bomb dummies flying at him as Minion braced himself for an explosion he found that it did not happen.

Bridgette: New plan I distract him and you jump on the tanker part.

Sapphire: Okay sure.

Bridgette: Here it goes … HEY MINION YOU SUCK!

Minion: WHY YOU LITTLE TWAT!

As Minion started to chase Bridgette ,Sapphire was able to sneak around him and activate the Leap to cause the tanker to blow up.

As it was blowing up Minion: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNN!

Chris: And it's over in the most unlikely outcome yet the Saviors beat Minion!

Calypso: Why aren't you screaming.

Chris: I don't know? Anyways Klowns cast your votes because someone's getting the boot.

With the Klowns.

Zach, Bonnie, Ash, Aphrodite, Snow, and Needles.

Snow: So who should we vote off.

Zach: Definitely Grady I've still got that grudge against it.

Aphrodite seductively: I'd hate to vote out a good looking guy but if it means to be in your company I'll allow it.

Zach: Well uh okay with the uh.

Bonnie: Hey Zach remember who your girlfriend is.

Brock, Grady and Jill.

Jill: Well obviously Grady there going to vote you out.

Grady: Why?

Brock: Well you've killed Mayline and Nanando, pissed off Ash, caused us to lose three times and Needles just doesn't like you.

Grady not looking at either of them: Okay who do we vote out. Zach?

Jill: No Zach is at his a-game to try to eliminate you so we vote out Bonnie.

Brock: Yeah Zach will either be super pissed at us or an emotional wreck.

**Confession Cam**

**Snow: Well Grady as much as I'd hate to vote anyone.**

**Needles: Grady he's the weakest link.**

**Jill: Well I have to vote with the two hot gay guys so Bonnie.**

**Ash: The twat Grady.**

**Zach: It has to be Grady.**

**Bonnie: Zach told me to vote Grady.**

**Aphrodite: Huh Grady.**

**Brock: Bonnie.**

**Grady: Bonnie I'm going to die.**

Chris: First is Needles.

Calypso: Snow and Brock.

Chris: Aphrodite and Jill.

Calypso: Ash.

Zach: Hey Grady your dead.

Chris: And finally Zach.

Zach: WHAT!

Calypso: That's right Bonnie and Grady it's time for a death match.

Zach: Hey Bonnie good luck.

Brock: Yeah Grady you too.

Bonnie and Zach started to make out while Brock violently started to kiss Grady again.

Needles: I don't know which of these couples I'm going to have a harder time getting used too.

_So how did you like it this the return of Minion/kind of not really Christmas special this chapter came late because of personal problems in my life that were sorted out. So the Dragon 1000 and Tornography I need you to answer the usual questions _

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_And all people vote who should win in the death match. _


	15. Firestarter vs Pit Viper

_Okay here is one harder to decide._

Bonnie was walking down the hallway she looked a little nervous.

Trent running: I'm getting tired of this… Bonnie I need to ask you some questions.

Bonnie: Okay shoot man.

Trent: Do you think you'll win?

Bonnie: Honestly, no... Grady has survived 2 death matches and I don't think I'm really that good at challenges.

Trent: You know it's mostly because of Grady you lost three of the challenges. Anyway what do you think of Grady?

Bonnie: I think he's a worthy competitor who should stay in the game... but I don't want him to now that I think that.

Trent: You've been the nicest to him so far in these interviews so what will you do to the others if you win?

Bonnie: Eh... nothing really. I'm sure they voted for strategy.

Trent: Okay good luck in your match.

Bonnie: Thank You.

Grady was walking down the other hallway he looked relaxed.

Grady thinking: Okay just talk to Trent fight the person who hates you rinse and repeat.

Amanda: Grady hon I've got to ask you some questions.

Grady: Huh where's uh Trent.

Amanda: He's interviewing Bonnie.

Grady: Great just great ask the questions.

Amanda: Someone's a little pissy do you think you'll win?

Grady: Maybe I mean she might be going all out.

Amanda: Yeah Yeah what do you think of Bonnie?

Grady: You know she's a great girl but since Zach hates my guts I think she will too.

Amanda: Lastly what will you do to the others if you win?

Grady monotone: Try not to f*** up.

Amanda: Truer words have never been said.

In the garage.

Bonnie: Good luck Grady.

Grady: Thanks *thinking* why doesn't she hate?

Calypso: Drivers get ready as your heading back to Paris!

Grady: The teams first win awesome!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Chris: Seriously why are you so nice to him? Just go in the portal.

As the two drove through the portal they found themselves in Paris Eiffel tower down and all. Bonnie started to fire her homing at Grady while he was driving through the wreckage.

Grady: I didn't want to use this so early but have some Torch.

As Grady fired the Torch it did some damage but since she wasn't damaged enough to destroy.

Bonnie: Not bad but here's a little Sizzle.

Bonnie fired her Sizzle which hit Grady causing some damage. Grady responded by firing almost all of his homing missiles at her.

Bonnie: Oww!

When she looked she didn't see Grady.

Bonnie: Huh but where go?

Grady was on top of some of the wreckage ready to push a piece onto the Pit Viper but before that he called out to her.

Grady: HEY BONNIE HEADS UP!

Bonnie was confused but when she looked up to see the giant piece of metal coming towards her she had this to say.

Bonnie: Zach… I LOVE YOU!

Chris: AND IT'S OVER GRADY WINS FOR A MIRACULOUS THIRD TIME!

Calypso: What is with you and the shouting?

Chris: I don't know?

Zach watching the death match from a monitor.

Zach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grady drove back into the garage where Needles, Brock and Jill.

Brock: You did great Grad's. *Brock started to kiss Grady again*

Jill: Awesome! * she starts taking pictures of it*

Needles disgusted: Uh if I wanted to see two people making out I'd want to see Fumiko and Bridgette. *thinks* I'm going to make that happen.

Bonnie in the other garage.

Bonnie: What but huh uh What?

Calypso: Congratulations Bonnie you have won Total Drama Twisted Metal , Chris give her the million dollars.

Chris: Fine *hands over million dollars* now hurry up and make your wish.

Bonnie: Well I wish to join the CIA.

Calypso: So you have wished it so shall it be.

As Bonnie looked she saw the garage, Chris and Calypso all disappear. And she found herself in the Pit Viper driving towards Langley Falls (1). As she entered the building the supervising director gave her a file. As she looked in the file she saw the pictures of Chris and Calypso Bonnie looked shocked.

Director: Yes those two McClain is wanted for embezzling money and Calypso for illegally running Twisted Metal for fifteen years.

Bonnie: Okay I'll get them.

As Bonnie walked back to her the Pit Viper she noticed a present that was labeled from Chris. As she opened it she found a pipe bomb about to explode with a note saying "Screw You love Calypso". When the bomb exploded she heard.

Calypso: I'm Calypso and I thank you for competing in Total Drama Twisted Metal.

Back to Calypso and Chris.

Chris: Well that was simple.

Calypso: But effective.

Chris: Okay another one bites the dust who will be the next eliminated, will Needles actually make Fumiko and Bridgette make out, will Zach be an emotional wreck and will we learn if Minion survived the explosion find out next on …

Calypso: He's dead literally no one could've survived that if there is even a piece of him left that would be a miracle.

Chris: Wow anyway find out next on Total Drama …

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHA.

_So some news due to my other story Total Drama Super Heroes chapters of this will be coming out less fluently because of it. So as you could tell this was a twisted ending so vote_ _in the poll to decide which team wins the next challenge._


	16. The Hunt for 12Pac

_In the words of Freaknik "I'mmm BAAAAAACCCCKKKK"!_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twisted Metal the Saviors won after Sapphire and Bridgette teamed up to beat Minion. So Bonnie and Grady found themselves as the bottom two with Grady winning another death match and sending Zach into an emotional crisis. Duncan and Auger found someone had started to steal the car parts, Brock and Grady formed a relationship, Sapphire and Alex had a awkward moment and Greg joined Cherrie's alliance. This time we have a little twist for the contestants. What is our surprise, who will be the next gone and will Sapphire and Alex have an awkward romance find out now on TOTAL DRAMA …

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA!

(Intro)

Cherrie with Greg, Zakk, Jade and Anna.

Zakk: So Sapphire has an alliance with Alex and Claire.

Cherrie: Yeah I heard about it from Bridgette.

Greg: Whatever as long as there are three of them one of us will always be against one of them.

Anna: The downer strikes again.

Zakk: None of us will lose to them they're the weakest members of the team.

Greg: Look what happened to Takbir.

Cherrie: Just leave it to me I have the perfect plan.

Sapphire with Alex and Claire.

Sapphire: Okay we got lucky last week but we need to step it up.

Alex: We were against a giant truck driven by a demon it was very one sided.

Sapphire: Okay whatever just make sure we don't lose so one of us doesn't go up.

Sapphire began to walk away but she had made sure that Alex had a good view of her backside Alex couldn't look away while Claire looked at Alec with a smile.

Alex: What are you looking at?

Claire: You like Sapphire don't you?

Alex: What no what would make you think that?

Claire: Well you just looked at her ass while she was walking away.

Alex: What…uh…well.

Duncan: GOD F**KIN DAMN IT!

Alex: Thank god for Duncan.

Claire: Duncan what's wrong?

Duncan: Yet again parts have been stolen while I was in the John.

Alex: Do you have an idea who did it?

Duncan: No and Auger won't help!

Auger: Hey if you get fired better for me. I got someone who'll help yah.

Duncan: Who?

Chef Hatchet appeared behind Duncan.

Duncan: Oh not you.

Hatchet: Run around the whole building perimeter that's an order!

Duncan: SIR YES SIR!

Claire: This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

With Grady, Brock and Jill.

Brock: So what should our alliance do this week Grady?

Grady: There is no alliance you mouthed raped me three times and you took pictures!

Jill: Well it's my thing you know.

Grady: Fine I'm just voting with you to keep my ass safe.

Brock: Well then Grad's.

**Confession Cam**

**Grady: Why are these two clinging to me?**

**Claire: Alex so likes Sapphire.**

**Alex: That's a lie.**

With Zach, Snow and Aphrodite in the catering area.

Zach sobbing: Why her why Bonnie why couldn't it have been Needles or Ash.

Snow: Don't worry Zach we're here for you.

Aphrodite: I'm sure we can be a suitable replacement.

With Needles and Fumiko also in the catering area.

Needles: Hey Fumiko I've got a secret to tell ya.

Fumiko: What Needwew?

Needles: Bridgette told me that she has a thing for you and she wanted me to say it to ya.

Fumiko: Ow my god weally?

Needles: Yes so go over there and give her a kiss.

Fumiko: Ok.

Bridgette was at a table with Ash.

Bridgette: So what do you like to do.

Ash: Nothing that you'd be interested in.

Needles walked over to Zach.

Needles: Zach wait I think I got something that'll cheer you up.

Zach: What?

Needles: Just watch Bridgette and Fumiko.

Fumiko: Hey uw Bwidgette I need to uw.

Bridgette: Sure Fumiko what do you want *Fumiko began to passionately kiss Bridgette for a minute*

Fumiko: Well Bwidgette did you wike it?

Bridgette could only stand up and walk away slowly from the other drivers.

Fumiko: Bwidgette wat did I do wong.

Zach: Well that did help a little

Needles: I knew it would.

**Confession Cam**

**Needles: That was worth it.**

**Bridgette just stared wide eyed into the camera**

**Fumiko: Wat did I do wong?**

**Ash: That was interesting.**

Calypso: Drivers report to the garage now.

In the garage.

Zakk: Alright Calypso what are you throwing at us this time?

Calypso: Well first it'd like to introduce you to a new car 12-Pac. *There was a old beat race car with a 12 on the front* don't worry this car and driver won't be joining the competition the challenge is you have to destroy 12-Pac before it destroys all of you.

Chris: And to make this even better here's it's driver * Auger drags in a crate that is tossing itself around before something breaks out* I give you zombie Ezekiel.

Auger then throws Zombie Zeke into the 12-Pac which then drives through the portal fast.

Auger: What are you waitin' for get him ya dumb s***s!

All of the drivers drove through the portal.

Auger: So where those dumb s***s heading.

Chris: Austin, Texas.

Bridgette, Fumiko and Claire.

Fumiko: Bwidgette I'm sowwy if I did anything wong.

Bridgette: Let's just talk about it later.

Claire: What happened between you two?

Fumiko: Weww I kissed hew.

Before Claire could continue Zeke destroyed her car with a weapon they hadn't seen before a garbage can lid with two missiles it then reflected off the destroyed Spectre hitting both Bridgette and Fumiko.

Back with Chris and Calypso.

Chris: What are those?

Calypso: I have completely forgotten what they are called.

Ash and Grady.

Brock: So uh why'd you join the contest?

Ash: The answer revolves around Blythe.

Brock: So you're supposed to kill him?

Ash: More or less.

Zakk, Alex and Jade.

Zakk: Where would the redneck zombie go.

Alex: Question of the century?

Zakk: Look there are three of us so we should be able to beat him.

After he finished his sentence Zakk was hit by Ash's Death Blast destroying him Alex launched three homing missiles destroying him while Jade hit Brock with the Omni-tazer before he fired seven weak missiles destroying him. Out of no where to missiles that looked red one hit each of them destroying them.

Back with Calypso and Chris.

Calypso: So that's where all the power missiles went.

Chris: So he stole all the scrapped weapons.

Calypso: Yeah.

Needles, Jill and Zach.

Zach: It'd be better if Bonnie was here.

Jill: Now I feel a little guilty.

Needles: If two chicks kissing couldn't cheer him up I don't now what will.

They saw 12-Pac drive by.

Needles: Show time.

As the three followed Zeke they chased him around every corner of the city before he passed by many oil drums.

Zach: He stopped get him.

Zeke shot a single bullet into the drums causing them to explode taking out the three.

Greg, Cherrie, Sapphire and Anna.

Sapphire: Okay follow me and we'll win this.

Greg: No we won't.

Sapphire: Look we just need to…

Before she could finish her sentence two laser destroyed the Grasshoper. Cherrie, Anna and Greg looked to see Aphrodite, Grady and Snow.

Anna: Great to see that you lasted this long Grady.

Grady: I know it amazed me too.

Aphrodite: Focus hottie we need to win this challenge.

As the six charged at each other they all fired their missiles hitting the others as the missiles hit all would fall until one remained.

Grady: Holy Crap I'm THE ONLY ONE LEFT WOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

As Grady looked out of his window he saw a huge target around the Firestarter he looked up and he saw a huge swarm of missiles heading from the sky about to hit him.

Grady: I hate my life.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER ZOMBIE ZEKE BEAT BOTH THE SAVIORS AND THE KILLER KLOWNS THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!

Zakk: So what happens now?

Calypso: A double eviction week that's what at the end of the day two of you will leave.

With the Klowns.

Needles: Who should we vote off.

Brock: I saw Zach he's dead weight since Bonnie left.

Snow: No he's not maybe we should vote out Grady to see how you feel.

Grady: What NO vote out Jill she's the one who told me and Brock to vote her out.

Zach: You are so gone!

Jill: Crap.

With the Saviors.

Cherrie: I think we should vote out Claire or Fumiko they were the first two out.

Zakk: Yeah Claire it will weaken Sapphire's alliance.

Anna: Sounds good it'll give us an edge.

Sapphire: Okay we should vote out Fumiko first out and less of a variable to the vote.

Alex: That's a smart idea.

Sapphire: Shut up.

**Klowns vote**

**Zach: Jill is going to pay.**

**Snow: Jill she crushed Zach's heart.**

**Grady: Jill she got me into this.**

**Brock: Zach he's a jerk.**

**Ash: Zach this is getting fun.**

**Needles: Jill bros before hoes.**

**Aphrodite: Zach chicks before dicks.**

Chris: Alright first we've got Grady.

Grady: Thank god.

Calypso: Snow and Needles.

Chris: Ash and Aphrodite.

Calypso: So Zach and Jill get to your cars.

Zach: This is for Bonnie.

Jill: Whatever tool.

**Saviors vote**

**Zakk: Claire cutting off a leg.**

**Sapphire: Fumi-dumb s***.**

**Alex: Fumiko it's what Sapphire wants.**

**Cherrie: Claire bye bye.**

**Anna: Claire strategy only.**

**Claire: Fumiko it's strictly business.**

**Jade had Fumiko written on a piece of paper.**

**Bridgette: Sapphire.**

**Greg: Whatever Claire.**

**Fumiko: I vote for Wapphiwe.**

Chris: Here we go Alex.

Calypso: Cherrie and Anna.

Chris: Zakk and Bridgette.

Calypso: Greg the downer and Jade the silent.

Chris: AAAAAAANNNNDDDD Sapphire.

Fumiko and Claire looked at each other.

Calypso: Surprisingly it's you two.

Fumiko: Wook Bwidgette if I did anything wong I'm wowwy.

As Bridgette was about to respond she kissed Fumiko very passionately. Needles walked by at this very time.

Chris: This is getting awesome.

Needles: I thought you were Straight.

Bridgette: Bisexual actually.

Zakk: This makes up for the s***ty day.

_Okay sorry this chapter took so long writing three story at the same time usually takes a lot out of a guy so the four authors who's characters are nominated your going to need to answer the usual questions_

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_Alright so vote who should win in these two death matches and tell me what you think of the chapter._


	17. Mr Slam vs Spectre

_This was a very confusing match to call._

Fumiko was walking down the hall way she wasn't as hyper as she usually was she looked very nervous.

Amanda: Hon I've got to interview ya before the death match.

Fumiko: Okay I'ww wisten.

Amanda: Alright do ya think ya'll will win?

Fumiko: I wope so. I want to smwooth things ova with Bwidgette.

Amanda: I'm really happy for you the two of you make great couple.

Fumiko: Twank you.

Amanda: Alright what do ya tink of Claire?

Fumiko: Nothing weally. I nevew wot to talk to wer.

Amanda: Understood what will ya do to the others if ya win?

Fumiko: I don't know I'm wure only a wmall number voted fow me.

Amanda: Great good luck in the death match.

Fumiko: Twank you!

Claire looked just as nervous when walking down the different hallway.

Trent running: Why…do…I…always …have… to run.

Claire: Are you alright?

Trent: Yeah do you think you'll win?

Claire: This is tough to call she has more power but I have more speed.

Trent: Huh calling it down the middle. Anyway what do you think of Fumiko?

Claire: She seems very nice I would've liked you see her win until this.

Trent: What will you do to the others if you win?

Claire: Well Sapph controls the minority while Cherrie controls the majority I really don't know what will happen.

Trent: Good luck in the death match.

Claire: Thank you.

In the garage.

Fumiko: Good wuck to you Cwaiwe.

Claire: Same to you Fumiko.

Chris: Alright welcome drivers you are heading back to the River Park mall where you fought Minion.

Calypso: But no Minion this time I promise maybe. Now get in you vehicles you're wasting air time I'm sounding like Chris right now don't I.

Chris: You'll get used to it after a while.

As the two drove through the portal they found River Park as the two hosts has said they found that the mall had been torn apart by the explosion leaving only a few chunks of concrete.

Fumiko fired three weak missiles at Claire two of which hit the Spectre which responded by firing many bullets from the machineguns all of which had made contact with the Mr. Slam.

Fumiko: Whe onwy got in a coupwe of witw don't wowwy.

Fumiko started to drive into the wreckage of the mall Claire followed her and was able to hit her with four weak missiles. Fumiko responded by firing four homing missiles all which made contact with the Spectre. Claire then rammed into Fumiko causing her to hit her head on some of the Mr. Slam's metal. While Fumiko was dazed Claire took this time to try to hit her with the Phantom Missile she fired it but Fumiko was able to dodge it drive up and lift her car up and slam it to the ground before firing all of the missiles she had left into the Spectre destroying it.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER FUMIKO DEFEATS CLAIRE IN A RATHER SHORT DEATHMATCH!

Calypso: We know we just saw it stop shouting.

Chris: Fine! God you are such a old man.

Calypso: Old man? I'm three months younger than you.

Fumiko drove back into the garage where Bridgette was waiting for her.

Fumiko: Bwidgette how did I do?

Bridgette: You did great now here's your reward.

Bridgette and Fumiko started to make out again on the hood of the Mr. Slam Zakk was walking by and after he saw this he pulled up a chair and watched.

Zakk: This day just keeps getting better!

Sapphire was crying in the bedroom while all of this was going on Alex walked in waiting to see what the noise was.

Alex: Hey Sapphire why are you crying?

Sapphire: Well Claire's gone and both of us will probably be gone next this is really just awful.

Alex: Well you now for the time we have left right.

Alex grabs one of Sapphire's hands. Sapphire smiles before kissing Alex on the lips.

Meanwhile Claire was in the other garage.

Calypso: Congratulations Claire you have just won Total Drama Twisted Metal, Chris give her the million dollars!

Chris: Here you go *hands Claire the million dollars* now what's your wish hurry time wasting!

Claire: Well I wish to move back to Ireland.

Chris: That's it you could use the Million Dollars to do THAT EASILY!

Claire: Well I'd wish for my little sister Alana was back to life but that's impossible?

Calypso *snaps his fingers*: Well we'll see about.

As Claire looks around seeing the garage round her disappear then Chris and finally Calypso. Claire then finds herself driving in the Spectre with the million dollars next to her driving to her families house in Kerry, Ireland.

Claire: I can't believe they did this I mean I didn't think that wish mumbo jumbo was real.

She pulled up to her house walking inside to see if the rest of her family was there.

Claire: Mom, Dad, Briana, Ryan, Brendan, Bryan, Declan are you home.

She hears a little girls voice: Hey what about me?

Claire: Who's that?

Girl: Stop joking it's me Alana.

Claire was nearly breaking into tears upon hearing her formerly deceased little sister's voice. When Alana walked into the room Claire ran up to her hugging her as hard as she could crying onto her shoulder.

Alana: Claire why are you crying?

Claire: I just haven't seen you in a while.

Back with Chris and Calypso.

Chris: Wow that was deep.

Calypso: What I'm not the heartless son of a b***h you think I am.

Chris: Ah well let's check in with the Klowns.

_Alright Claire got a happy ending because as Calypso said I'm not the heartless son of a b***h you think I am alright I have gotten at least like three couples together in like two chapters my work in life is done. Alright next chapter we have the death match we have all been waiting for Zach Vs Jill._


	18. Twister vs Yellowjacket

_Alright let's start the second DEEATHHH BATTLLLE. I apologize for that outburst the first person running the story has been terminated._

Zach was walking down the hallway he was punching the air and growling. He found that Amanda was waiting in the hallway.

Amanda: Zach I got to interview ya before this death match_._

Zach: Okay make it quick I want Jill to suffer.

Amanda: Alrigh do ya think ya'll win?

Zach: I WILL WIN! If my rage doesn't take out Jill, then my extra equipment will!

Amanda: What ex…?

Zach: I didn't say extra equipment.

Amanda: Right what do ya tink of yer apparent?

Zach: I think Jill is an insignificant f***ing little a******. Even if she can fight at all, she is f***ing going down!

Amanda: Ya know you might not want to talk trash look what happened to Takbir. So what are ya gonna do to the others if ya win?

Zach: I'm just gonna... try to hold myself together... and win... for Bonnie *sobs*.

Amanda: Go kick her a** fa me.

Zach: Alright.

Jill was walking down the other hallway she looked very nervous. Trent was waiting for her to ask the questions.

Trent: Jill *she takes his picture* okay I need to interview you before the fight.

Jill: Okay.

Trent: Do you think you'll win?

Jill: Maybe being angry makes people flawed.

Trent: What do you think of Zach?

Jill: He's a major tool plain and simple.

Trent: Ah what will you do to the others if you win?

Jill: Someone's gonna get it that is all.

Trent: Good luck in the death match.

Jill: Thanks.

In the garage.

Zach: Alright let's do this let me loose on this b***h!

Jill: Calm down idiot.

Calypso: Alright the two of you are going back to the River Park to do the dance of destruction.

Chris: Make sure you find wreckage of Spectre and Minion take a picture if you want.

Jill: Sure after I destroy him

Zach: Shut your mouth you little b***h.

Calypso: Alright go through the portal we only have ten minutes LEFT GO!

The two drove through the portal finding themselves as the hosts had said in the River Park Mall. Zach started to drive to build up speed to get a Twister going until Jill locked on three homing missiles which had all made contact stopping the making of the Twister.

Zach: Ugh alright this is the time to use some extra equipment.

Out of the Twister emerged a garbage can lid with two missiles on it. Zach fired it but it missed hitting the ruins of the mall bouncing off hitting the side of the Yellow jacket.

Jill: What the f*** was that!

Back with Calypso and Chris.

Chris: What the f*** was that dude?

Calypso: The competition just got fun that's what. But still I do wonder where he got the extra weapon from?

_TND: Cue the flashback!_

Zach was getting the Twister ready in the garage but was un-prepared for who would walk up behind him.

Person: Zach it's me Bonnie.

Zach turned around to see Bonnie only her clothes and skin color were a light blue while her hair became snow white. After seeing her Zach was in near tears from seeing her.

Zach *holding back tears*: B…B…B…on…nie?

Bonnie: Yes Zach it's me back as a hologram.

Zach: Hologram?

Bonnie: Yes but I can touch and feel. So I can do this.

Bonnie kissed Zach very passionately for a few brief seconds before breaking it to tell him something.

Bonnie: Alright I don't have much time *drops a crate containing power missiles and reflectors (garbage cans) at his feet* eliminated contestants are allowed to help a active contestants just once so yeah here's my help to you more weapons. Only allowed for a couple minutes so I'm out in just now.

Bonnie started to fade away but had a last exchange with Zach for awhile.

Zach: Bonnie wait…I…I…I love you.

Bonnie: I know Zach remember my elimination words I love you t…*Bonnie fades out*

Back to the death match.

Zach kept firing reflectors which would bounce off of everything that they could to hit Jill causing as much damage as possible. In response Jill decided to start randomly chucking Molotov cocktails as a response to try to get him to stop. This worked as one of the many made contact knocking Zach's hand away from the switch so she could get a couple of homing missile shots in on him. Zach's response was too take out the thing that would finish this death match a power missile. The missile glowing red made contact with the Yellow jacket Zach's had only one thing to say.

Zach: Bonnie you have been avenged.

Chris: AND WE HAVE FINISHED AND WE ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT IN THIS EPISODE WE HAVE TO HAUL A**!

Calypso: Okay no time for Jill's wish which would suck anyway Chris hurry do the outro.

Chris: Okay two down sixteen to go so we have figured out the cheat loophole the genius installed in this competition, will any other eliminated contestants help active contestants will the relationships that have happened be okay by the end of next week, will there finally be a different type of challenge other than team deathmatches and who will place sixteenth find out next time on Total Drama…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHHAHHA!

_Alright so sorry that there is no wish Jill's author didn't leave one on her app so yeah I had to make some crap up so yeah vote on the poll of who should win the next challenge so here we go off to my next story. I don't know how to end this chapter uh here's a short list of failure characters Glass Joe, Bubbleman, Plantman, The Interns and Aquaman that is all._


	19. Race Through Beijing

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twisted Metal after both teams failed miserably to destroy Zombie Zeke in the 12pac we made it a double eviction week. Jill and Claire ended up getting the boot meaning the girl to guy ratios gone way down. Two more couples formed in Bridgette and Fumiko called by critics as Bridgiko and Alex and Sapphire respectably called Alexhire. And Auger and Chef Hatchet are forcing Duncan to find the car parts. Will more couples form (shows Jade, Anna, Zakk and Cherrie), what will the challenge be this week, will I fire Duncan if he doesn't find the car parts and who will be the sixteenth gone in Total Drama…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHHAHAHAHAHAA!

(Intro)

All drivers were in the cafeteria dead silent no one saying anything to anyone except Fumiko and Bridgette who were making out.

**Confession Cam**

**Snow: It was as if there was an evil aura in the room.**

**Ash: It seemed as if everyone was thinking of what would happen next.**

**Zakk: During this challenge everyone will be extra tense except me, Jade, Ash and maybe Needles but I've got a little surprise for Ash.**

**Cherrie: Claire is gone no one is talking it's going right with my plan.**

**Grady: If we lose I'm sure I'm out next but against who please not Brock he's really warming up on me.**

**Anna: I think no ones talking because either Claire or Jill started the conversations so I thought of something.**

Anna: What are you going to wish for ?

Needles: What?

Anna: If any of you win what would you wish for.

Alex: Revenge and to be a freeman you don't need to know anything else.

Zakk: Vengeance.

Ash: You don't need to know this for now.

Cherrie: To know what my mother was like.

Sapphire: I want money.

Greg: More?

Snow: To be a famous poet.

Grady: To get my acting career back on track.

Jade: Rebuilding my hometown.

Anna: Mine is to be the ultimate star.

Aphrodite: Love.

Brock: That my dad wasn't a homophobe.

Greg: To be a rockstar.

Sapphire: Really the downer wants to be a rockstar really?

Zach: To steal from Fort Knox.

Needles: That's really ballsy my friend.

Fumiko: I don't with Bwidgette my wiwh came twue.

Anna: Bridgette, Needles what are your wishes.

Bridgette: I'll keep that to myself.

Needles: You'll get a kick out of it.

**Confession Cam.**

**Cherrie: Why would she ask that?**

**Sapphire: I put her up to this contestants will now judge each other on wishes as long as it keeps me and my Alex safe. *blushes* Did I say my Alex?**

**Anna: Hope my alliance doesn't find out Sapphire told me to do it.**

**Bridgette: So Ash, Needles and I didn't tell our wishes that puts a big target on our backs.**

**Grady: Some people obviously have more selfish wishes then others.**

The group separated into separate groups and started to talk about a few things. With Cherrie and her alliance they were questioning Anna about her question.

Cherrie: Why'd you ask that Anna?

Anna: I just…felt like asking it.

Zakk: Are you telling us the truth because we could vote you out if you're lying.

Anna: I'm not lying!

Greg: She's lying.

Zakk: How do you know?

Greg: She's not making eye contact with anyone.

Anna: Okay Sapphire told me to ask everyone.

Cherrie: You know that this is some kind of plan to keep herself and her boyfriend in the game.

Anna: Yeah but it could benefit us too.

Zakk: How exactly?

Jade: Her wish was trivial while all of our except for Anna and Greg's were to help people as well Ash, Bridgette and Needles spoke nothing of their wishes that will also help lead to the elimination of three strong competitors.

Zakk: You really thought this out didn't you.

Jade: Hey I don't zone out when I don't talk.

Anna *blushes*: Thanks for defending me.

Jade: Just helping out my only friend.

Anna: *thinking*: Only friend?

Zakk: Ow that hurt man.

With Sapphire and Alex.

Sapphire: Who do you want to get revenge against honey?

Alex: Five guys who…want did you just call me "honey"?

Sapphire then pecks him on the lips before embracing him in a hug.

Sapphire: Yes as a matter of fact I did honey.

Needles *laughing*: Looks like the weakest links have found their only company each other.

Sapphire then proceeds to flip Needles the bird as he walks away.

With Zach, Grady and Brock.

Grady: Look man it's not me fault I eliminated Bonnie it was Jill he had talked me and Brock into it due to the fact it would hurt you.

Zach *in anger*: Yeah it hurt me a lot!

Brock: Look the reason why we came over here is to ask for an alliance, think about the three of us no one on the Klowns would expect it.

Zach: Sure I'll take you up on that.

Brock: Oh thank you it's great that you forgave us. *He then starts to furiously kiss Grady again*

**Confession Cam.**

**Brock: We're going to rule the Klowns first Needles, then Ash, followed by Snow and Aphrodite we will make it to the final ten.**

**Grady: Why does he feel the need to mouth rape me everyday?**

**Zach: I'm not going to vote with them I'll get the others to vote one of them out to see how they like it.**

With Aphrodite and Snow.

Snow: Hey Aphrodite we should talk.

Aphrodite *sarcastically*: What is it I have things to do and people to screw.

Snow: Look out of everyone we get the least screen time. *looks at the camera* but anyway I've noticed a trend.

Aphrodite*curiously*: Go on.

Snow: Females seem to be dropping like flies this season. I mean look at the eliminations four girls out and only two guys at this rate you and I will be next.

Aphrodite: So what should we do?

Snow: Right now we have two votes out of seven if we vote with someone like Ash or Needles we'll keep them in for keeping us in.

Aphrodite turned around to see Ash right behind her this scared her a little as she then proceeded to jump back about two feet.

Aphrodite *breathing heavily holding her heart*: Jesus…how long were you there.

Ash: Long enough screwer of people and sire of sweet. As you might have seen I have a little something against Zakk Blythe, me proposition to you if the three of us make it to the merge you vote out Blythe every week until one day. *makes throat slicing motion*

Aphrodite: Okay deal.

Snow: Fine as long as we can stay in.

With Bridgette and Fumiko.

The two had gotten back to passionately making out until Bridgette suddenly stopped the kiss.

Fumiko: Why'd you wop Bwidgette.

Bridgette: This is a little something for strategy my Asian Butterfly. In TDA you remember that Geoff and I were eliminated first because the two of us were constantly making out.

Fumiko: Yeah?

Bridgette: We should make out at the most twice a day and not during important situations like voting or match rules.

Fumiko: I agwee but that doew'nt mean I have to wike it!

As the two had finished talking Duncan had suddenly fallen from the ceiling landing on a table, while Chef Hatchet was laughing his ass off.

Duncan: They aren't on the roof old man! Stop laughing it wasn't funny you f***!

Chef: You obviously don't like slapstick punk.

Auger*shouting from the distance*: It was hilarious me!

Calypso: Driver report to the garage now.

Later in the garage.

Chris: Alright this week the challenge this week isn't a team deathmatch since someone had to be a dick and get new weapons *glares at Zach* the cars are being modified to hold these new weapons so for the next three weeks the challenges are races and on foot.

Calypso: And the fandom rejoiced.

Snow: Wait isn't the point of this contest to be in cars why is there one on foot?

Calypso: Because of shut up.

Chris: Who are you anyway?

Snow: I'm Snow Luna I've been here the whole time I just haven't gotten enough screen time! *glares at camera*

Chris: This challenge you'll be racing where else but Beijing, China where we set up a portal near the Temple Of Heaven.

Calypso: Alright now go drive and win this race before I kick you all off the game.

The drivers all started to drive through the portal as the sixteen of them found themselves driving in the crowded streets of Beijing, Zach using the Twister's speed immediately took the lead, he was then closely followed by Zakk, Alex, Cherrie and Bridgette. Jade, Anna, Aphrodite and Snow while going slightly slower were gaining speed fast while. Sapphire chose to use her cars natural ability so she just started to jump from rooftop to rooftop quickly catching up, others such as Needles, Ash, Greg and Fumiko chose the root of smashing through the buildings to make up for their lack of speed however Grady and Brock had a problem their cars wouldn't start no matter how hard they tried to get them to move.

Brock: Hey, my car isn't starting what the he**!

Grady: Sorry guys I'm out too only five of you left.

Grady and Brock's cars were teleported back to the garage the two were obviously discontent with this.

Brock: Crap why didn't they work.

**Confession Cam.**

**Zach *was holding up the spark plugs of their car*: Ain't I a stinker.**

Ash and Needles were bashing through buildings upon seeing Sapphire jump from roof to roof the two had a very menacing idea, the two then chose to ram through the buildings Sapphire would be jumping on leaving no where for her to jump leaving her only on one building before leaving only one up.

Sapphire: God damn you two!

Ash: He already has.

Needles: Same here.

The two then knocked down the foundations of that building knocking it down and taking the Grasshoper down with it. Before however it hit the ground to be crushed by ruble it had been teleported back to the garage, the two attackers however forgot the fact that they were under the same building Ash was able to escape the falling ruble however Needles wasn't so lucky getting crushed by the ruble but teleporting out before it was too late. Fumiko tried to ram Ash off the road into the passing buildings she underestimated the power of the Darkside as with one bump he knocked her off the road into a passing school knocking her head into the metal frame of the Mr. Slam she was teleported out immediately. Greg responded by trying to ram him into the same school put however Ash saw him coming and reversed then rammed into his car destroying it. Zach was still in the lead being followed closely by the Saviors.

Zakk: He's f***king fast!

Alex: I can be faster.

The Mr. Grimm sped up it quickly caught up with the Twister while Roadkill, Raven and Brimstone still remained close behind. As the five came up to a tight corner Zach, Alex, Zakk and Cherrie could easily make this turn however since in a Hearse Bridgette found herself colliding with a building wrecking the side of her car causing her to teleport back to the garage. Meanwhile Snow, Aphrodite, Anna and Jade were all neck in neck trying to check up to the fast four however something no one excepted happened next as the four were racing a line of spikes appeared popping all of their tires. As these four tried to figure out what had just happened a barricade of Chinese police forces appeared both behind and in front of the four.

Police Commander:*Translated* You four have caused massive destruction to our city you think we would the Twisted Metal games go unnoticed you four are now sentenced to life in prison step out of the vehicles or we will use lethal force.

Snow: What did he say?

Jade: Basically if we don't surrender it's life or brains splattered on street.

As the four were transported back to the garage by Calypso and Chris, the Commander went berserk jumping up and down, throwing his hat on the ground and punching the car before finally picking up a phone.

Police Commander:*Translated* Contact General Campbell tell him now it is the time for Operation: Warhawk to be reactivated.

Ash was now bashing through buildings again his radar told him if he would be up to the point of the other four in a few more buildings he knew they would win this he would get his man. The Saviors were still on Zach's tail the chase had gone near the Changyang River the three formed a formation Cherrie on the right, Alex on the back and Zakk on the left each took turns ramming Zach throwing off his driving skills however Zakk rammed Zach a little too hard one time as it sent Zach into Cherrie who then fell into the Changyang the Raven quickly sank into the water causing Cherrie to teleport into the garage.

Zakk*sarcastically*: Nothing could go wrong now.

As if by faith itself Ash then broke through a building crashing into Alex causing him to fall off his bike violently causing him to teleport back to the garage leaving Zakk by himself against the two Klowns.

Ash: Give up Blythe I've eliminated you in all other challenges you don't stand a chance now.

Zakk: Well then I didn't have some rusty nails.

Ash: Rusty Nails?

Zakk opened his window throwing out the rusty nails which caused his car to stop flip over and crash into the Changyang.

Ash: F*** YOU BLYTHE!

It was now between Zakk and Zach the two were neck and neck as they were in the remaining stretch of The Temple Of Heaven, Zach's speed helped him get ahead of Zakk where he then started to brag.

Zach: I'm going to win this nothing can ruin this moment now not ever!

As if by faith Zach completely missed the entrance to the portal crashing instead into the building on the side destroying his car. Zakk then drove into the portal getting victory for the Saviors.

Chris: AND IT'S OVER ZAKK PULLS OFF A ROCKY III AND WINS IT THE KLOWNS GET TO HAVE ONE GO AGAIN!

Calypso: Klowns it's your turn on the chopping block again.

Sapphire with Alex.

Sapphire: Are you alright you took a big hit?

Alex: I'm fine as long as I have you here.

Sapphire then proceeded to kiss Alex on the lips.

Jade with Anna.

Anna*sarcastic*: Well now we're wanted in China this is just great.

Jade: Not that bad actually we'd make it through.

Anna: Yeah maybe. *blushes*

Zakk with Cherrie.

Cherrie: Hey Zakk you were great today *hugs him* thank you.

Zakk: Thanks I got to humiliate Ash that's a win.*notices her cleavage* uhh thank you I got to go talk to Jade. *thinking* Don't forget about your old girlfriend Zakk the whole reason you entered stick to the plan.

With Klowns more specifically Snow, Aphrodite and Ash.

Snow: Who do we vote out guys?

Ash: Well it's obvious we vote out…

Zach: Brock he was eliminated first we could've won with him in the race.

Aphrodite: Hot stuff makes a good point.

Ash: Great he took over the vote.

With Brock and Grady.

Brock: Where is Zach man?

Grady: I don't know?

Zach *arrives*: Sorry I'm late we should vote Needles fierce competitor it would benefit us.

Brock: Sure that was a good chose.

Grady: Thanks for giving up the hate.

**Confession Cam.**

**Zach: Brock see how it feels Grady.**

**Snow: Brock strictly business.**

**Aphrodite: Brock can't do much with a gay.**

**Ash: The twat Brock.**

**Needles: Zach he screwed us.**

**Grady: Needles he scares me.**

**Brock: Needles fierce competition in this game. **

Chris: Let's see Grady then Snow.

Calypso: Aphrodite and Ash.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDD Zach.

Calypso: Needles and Brock get ready for a race.

Brock: Got luck man.

Needles takes out a knife and licks it.

Brock: I'm going to die.

_A New Challenge type praise the heavens. Romances and Alliances galore formed in this chapter. So GwendolynD time to answer the usual questions …now._

**Do you think you'll win**

**What do you think of your opponent**

**What will you to the others if you win.**

_So now vote who will win Brock or the Psycho in this race._


	20. Crazy 8 vs Sweet Tooth

_Hey guys TND here back with another chapter of TDTM since it's summer I hope I can get chapters out more fluently then a couple months at a time._

Brock is walking down the hallway he looks very nervous as Trent comes to question him.

Trent: Hey Brock need to interview before this race.

Brock *nervously*: Uh okay.

Trent: Do you think you'll win?

Brock: I Guess, we'll see what happens, a guy can get lucky can't he?

Trent: Yeah maybe you'll pull a Grady. Anyway what do you think of Needles.

Brock: Don't know him too well, just hope he really doesn't mean to kill me cos Mate, I really like living right now.

Trent: Amen to that glad I'm not facing him. Anyway what will you do to the others if you win?

Brock: Huh? Throw a party I guess and ah make-out with Greg... That's a weird question.

Trent: I only ask what she tells me to ask.

Brock: Who's she?

Trent: The author.

Brock: I see.

Meanwhile Needles is walking down the hallway he's sadistically laughing before Amanda runs up to him.

Amanda: Needles I need to inter…*Needles pushes her out of the way and grabs the microphone*

Needles: I'm going to win, Pathetic little boy, and going to kill the ones who voted for me that means you Grady.

In the garage.

Brock: Alright let's just get over this.

Needles *whispers*: I'm going to kill you.

Brock: I think that I just crapped myself.

Chris: Alright calm down dudes you'll be heading back towards Austin, for a strong man challenge.

Calypso: Strong man?

Chris: Yes my burnt associate a strong man two men enter a circle cars welded together ends when the loser is pushed out.

Needles: !

Calypso: I know Needles I know.

Auger and Duncan come in as the two weld the Sweet Tooth and Crazy 8 together as Needles and Brock enter into their respected vehicles as the Auger pushes the two into the portal as they teleport.

Duncan: Okay this is so gay right now.

Chris: Hey Duncan where are those car parts you lost?

Duncan: Uhh well look it's uh a I'm fired aren't I?

Calypso: Not until you find those car parts.

Duncan: Cam I ever win?

Hatchet: NO MAGGOT!

At Austin the two are pushing each other as it's back and forth in a red circular ring with two pillars of fire at both ends of it. After pushing for a little Needles gets the edge as he starts to get Brock close to the edge, Brock is able to get out of by pushing his car into full gear able to push Needles back. Needles retaliates by pushing Brock back into the border before he pushes him into one of the flame column's this was a bad idea as both of the cars burst into flames both of the competitors bale out of their chair to avoid the fire as the vehicles burst into flames the two competitors watch the wreckage as it explodes.

Brock: So what happens now?

Needles grabs Brock by the first and throws him out of the boundary.

Calypso *depressed*: And our winner is sadly Needles Kane.

Chris: I didn't now he could do that? Can he do that?

Calypso: There are no rules in Twisted Metal there are even less in your Total Drama.

Chris: True that.

Needles walked back through the portal to the garage to see no one except for Grady.

Grady: So Brock lost?

Needles: Yep that's how it went down.

Grady: Well it figures though I was warming up to the guy. So we cool?

Needles: Yeah I don't hold grudges.

Grady: Thanks.

Needles *whispers*: I'm gonna kill you.

Grady: What?

Needles: Nothing.

Brock found himself in a different warped garage with Calypso sitting on a throne with scantily clad women next to him and Chris who just stood there.

Chris: When's we get this?

Calypso: I used Jill's wish for this. I like it a lot.

Brock: Why am I here?

Calypso: Congratulations Brock you have just won Total Drama Twisted Metal, Chris give him his the million dollars!

Chris: Here you go *hands Brock the million dollars* now what's your wish man?

Brock: Well I wish that my dad wasn't a homophobe.

Calypso: So you have wished so it shall be. *snaps his fingers*

Brock looks around as the garage, women, Chris and Calypso all fade before his eyes as the scene fades to Brock's family's living room as we see that his father and mother are sitting on a couch as Brock is about to tell them something.

Brock's Dad: Well what did you want to tell us son?

Brock *nervously*: Well uh mom….dad well…I'm gay.

Brock's Dad: Well son I'm proud of you for coming out of the closet *hugs Brock* if you're happy I'm happy.

Brock's Mom *enraged*: Figures! My ONE son is a f****t! Way to go Hilary you raised a plague to mankind! Great job raising your kid!

Brock's Dad: Hilary calm down you gods sake!

Brock *thinking*: Wait why's Mom the homophobe now it doesn't make sense…

Calypso: I'm Calypso and I thank you for competing in Total Drama Twisted Metal!

Back In The Garage.

Chris: You heartless son of a b****.

Calypso: What? I gave Claire and Takbir too happy endings I deserved to have a ball with this one. Just do the outro.

Chris: Fine one down, fifteen left to go. Who will place fifteenth? Will Needles kill Grady? Who will win the next race could it be… The Klowns? Find out next week on Total Drama…

Calypso: TWISTED METAL HAHAHAHAHA! I love hamming it up!

_So yeah I've hit twenty chapters a landmark in the Total Drama section. We got a Twisted ending today folks. And reference of this chapter "Why is Calypso so serious?". _


	21. Good Bye

Hey guys TND here giving you a message here after much consideration I have decided to end TDTM here which I've chosen due to three fics at once along with High school has pretty much axed my free time so I thought that this would be the best decision however I've decided to show you guys how I would've have done with some eliminations as well as some plot points.

**Elimination Order. (Bold=Eliminations not in story)**

22 Mayline

21 Nanando

20 Takbir

19 Bonnie

18 Claire

17 Jill

16 Brock

**15 Snow (vs. Aphrodite)**

**14 Greg (vs. Alex)**

**(1)**

**13 Aphrodite (vs. Ash)**

**12 Fumiko (vs. Jade)**

**11 Needles (vs. Zakk)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**10 Zach (vs. Grady)**

**9 Anna (vs. Cherrie)**

**8 Calypso (vs. Bridgette)**

**8 Bridgette (vs. Ash)**

**(4)**

**7 Jade (vs. Ash)**

**6 Sapphire (vs. Ash)**

**5 Ash (vs. Zakk)**

**(5)**

**4 Cherrie (vs. Zakk, Grady and Alex)**

**(6)**

**3 Grady ( vs. Neo Minion)**

**(7)**

**(8)**

**(9)**

**(10)**

**2 Alex (vs. Zakk)**

**(11)**

**1 Mimic (vs. Zakk)**

**Winner: Zakk**

**Calypso and Zakk vs. Warhawk**

**(12) **

**What the numbers represent=details in the plot.**

**1. The teams are changed from Killer Klowns and The Saviors to Team Calypso and Team Chris.**

**2. Needles uses his wish to overpower Calypso and locks Chris, Chef, Duncan and Auger in a closet making the show Total Twisted Sweet Tooth. Calypso becomes a contestant in Needles place.**

**3. Teams are unified.**

**4. Bridgette defeats Calypso in a death match, but Calypso gets his power back from Needles and puts Bridgette in a match against Ash.**

**5. Zakk and Ash have a brutal fight in the cars both get wrecked so the two get into a fist fight outside the cars which Zakk wins. Ash then turns into a giant demon which is only defeated due to the help of Holo-Takbir, Holo-Jade, Holo-Anna, Auger, Duncan, Calypso and the Original Mr. Ash.**

**6. Cherrie's elimination is caused by a villainous breakdown which she reveals that she convinced Ash to manipulate Team Calypso, cut Sapphire's breaks in her match, broke Anna's spirit to compete and was stringing Zakk on about their relationship.**

**7. Alex, Grady and Zakk discover a cloning lab with clones of them in it, where Calypso reveals the competitors die at the end of death matches and are released with memory of the competition except when they die and the Holograms are the originals ghost's. (Chris, Auger, Chef and Duncan didn't know this)**

**8. Grady, Alex and Zakk refuse to fight each other so Calypso sends a revived Minion into the fray who manages to eliminate Grady before the guys destroy him.**

**9. Grady didn't get his wish he instead used it as an opportunity to escape with Chris, Duncan, Chef and Auger. Greatly angering Calypso to no end.**

**10. Zakk meets the girl with blonde hair that stole the car parts and got the better of Duncan and Chef. She reveals herself as an Interpol agent sent to take down Calypso saying that she'll help Him and Alex after the match.**

**11. Zakk beats Alex and wins TDTM but the Interpol Agent is revealed to be working for Calypso calling herself Mimic, in a car made up of parts of every car but Zakk's. The two fight with Zakk coming out the victor again causing Calypso to rage.**

**12. Zakk throws Calypso into the Roadkill to drop him off at a police station but they get attacked by Warhawk. Calypso and Zakk team up in Calypso's car the Grave Robber to fight Warhawk which they succeed. Calypso tries to attack Zakk but he slams his head into the dashboard knocking him out.**

**Ending: Zakk drops Calypso off at Jail and meets everyone else (minus Needles, Ash and Cherrie) at Brock's bar the Basement where they reflect on what happened during the contest everything seems right with the world. But they see a report on the news announcing that the police station Calypso was in was destroyed and Calypso escaped. Later Chris enters his mansion only to find Calypso there who says he'll make him an offer he can't refuse.**

Well that is as much as I can give so this is TND here reminding you to rock on.

TDTM Out.


End file.
